El sentimiento más fuerte
by Lis Jade Black
Summary: Ya! el epilogo up! jeje, no volveran a ver este titulo en sus vidas XD Ayy que lindo fin, snif snif, Alex es una cuchura. Jeje, leanlo y dejen sus reviews jeje
1. Los reencuentros

El dolor es grande, pero el amor es gigante.  
  
Los reencuentros. Por lis.  
  
Hace ya cinco años el joven Harry Potter, se había graduado de Hogwarts. También estaba casado, con el único amor de su vida, su adorada Hermione. Tenían cinco años de casados. Eran realmente felices, muy solitarios pero felices. Hacía bastante tiempo que su mejor amigo Ron no se comunicaba con ellos, exactamente cinco años, desde su graduación. Al parecer se había casado también y era muy feliz...  
  
La historia de Harry y Hermione era realmente triste, pero aun así eran tan felices... Es increíble lo que puede pasar en tan poco tiempo en las vidas de dos recién casados, porque eso es lo que eran cuando sucedió su peor desgracia. Su amor tan intenso era el que les brindaba apoyo y felicidad. Lo cierto era que estaban dispuestos a regresar al mundo, a dejar de ser tan solitarios a ser más sociables y olvidar lo que había pasados hace años atrás. Sobre todas las cosas, lo primero que harían sería encontrar a su mejor amigo Ron y recordar viejos tiempos. Se encontraban viajando hacia Londres, después de dejar su yate en un puerto muggle. Aquel yate era donde habían pasado la mayoría de su tiempo en los últimos años.  
  
Por ahora, Harry estaba dispuesto a reanudar su carrera como auror. Ahora sería jugador estrella de Quiddich y también sería auror. Reiniciarían una vida de alegría completa. Aprovecharían el momento para regresar, ya que el profesor Dumbledore los había llamado. Aunque no sabían para qué irían con mucho gusto. Ya tenían el pasaje previsto para el dieciséis de agosto a las seis de la mañana.  
  
  
  
Cuando llegaron por fin al caldero chorreante todos le pidieron autógrafos a Harry, algo normal después de haber derrotado definitivamente al mago más temido de la historia. Todo había pasado tan rápido, el transcurso de siete años pasó tan pronto... No se podía negar que muchos de los alumnos extrañaban los terrenos de Hogwarts. Después de terminar de dar los últimos tres autógrafos, Harry agarró de la mano a Hermione y se echó a correr a la habitación. Al entrar se libró de la chaqueta, la camisa, los zapatos y las medias, quedándose en pantalones, se tiró en la cama y casi cayó rendido. Hermione que entendía el estrés de su marido, se sentó a su lado y comenzó por darle masajes a su espalda. Era lo que más le hacía relajar a Harry, y este que ya se encontraba relajado se durmió en los brazos de su amada.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Harry y Hermione emprendieron marcha a la búsqueda de Ron. No fue muy difícil localizarlo cuando en una de las calles del callejón Diagon tenía una información sobre él:  
  
"El conocido mejor amigo de Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, acaba de inaugurar un pequeño hotel. Para hospedarse, acercarse a la calle 45 Wild Street. Es sólo para brujas y magos, no se admiten muggles. Cualquier información puede ser localizada en el mismo hotel, preguntando por Belinda de Weasley.  
  
Atte. Oscar Alvaneda.  
  
-¿Te puedo preguntar algo cariño?  
  
-Claro  
  
-Por qué demonios me hacen tanta propaganda...  
  
-Ay amor mío, por qué será, por qué será...  
  
Los dos jóvenes siguieron la dirección hasta dar con el dichoso hotel. Cuando por fin, después de tanta caminata se encontraron con el hotel "Yosett", que era el de su mejor amigo, entraron enseguida. La habitación contaba con paredes amarillas y muebles limpios, enfrente se encontraba un hombre calvo y muy alto. A Harry se le ocurrió que ese perfectamente podía ser el tal Oscar. Y en efecto, cuando le preguntaron su nombre era ese. Preguntaron de una vez por Belinda de Weasley, que de seguro era su esposa. Oscar, que la localizó pronto, los dirigió a la habitación de Belinda. Estaba muy limpia y adornada. Tenía muchas fotos de ella y... ¡Ron!, Claro, era obvio que ella era su esposa y esa su habitación. Los invitaron a sentarse y con mucho gusto accedieron a la invitación. Belinda inició la conversación con un saludo invitando a las palabras "En qué les puedo servir", Inmediatamente Harry preguntó por Ronald Weasley.  
  
-¿Qué quieren saber sobre mi esposo?- respondió servicialmente.  
  
-Pues veras... Es que Ella y yo somos viejos amigos de él y quisiéramos ver si podríamos hablar con él.  
  
-¡Por supuesto!, Si son amigos de él, considérenme de una vez su amiga también.  
  
-Gracias...  
  
La chica salió de la habitación gritando: ¡Ronnie!. Al regresar, se encontraron con su mejor amigo pero... muy cambiado... Tenía el cabello más largo y un poco de barba, llevaba una ropa muggle que lo hacia ver más flaco y mucho más alto. Harry se levantó y se dieron un abrazo amistoso, luego Hermione hizo lo mismo. Se sentaron y llegó Belinda amamantando a un bebé. Era recién nacido por lo chiquito que se veía, y parecía ser varón. La chica se sentó y comenzaron a hablar.  
  
-¿Dónde demonios te habías metido Harry? Traté de localizarte cuando terminabas tu sesión de Quiddich pero siempre te ibas antes de que pudiera verte.  
  
-Pues verás Ron... Harry y yo hemos estado viviendo con los muggles después de nuestro matrimonio.  
  
-Pero por qué no habían dado noticia de vida, digo, nadie sabía de ustedes.  
  
-No te desesperes.  
  
Harry comenzó a explicarle a Ron lo que había pasado durante los últimos años. Ron parecía muy interesado al igual que su esposa. Luego Ron le presentó a sus tres bebés. La mayor tenía cinco y se llamaba Yosett, eso explicaba el nombre del hotel, el segundo tenía dos añitos y se llamaba Ronald y el tercero, de tan solo dos meses se llamaba Jóse. Los tres no eran pelirrojos, más bien, habían sacado el color de cabello de su madre, un marrón muy delicado y claro. Tenían ojos claros y se parecían mucho a Ron. Estaban muy felices hasta que llegó el tema que ni Harry ni Hermione querían tocar.  
  
-Y eso Harry, que después de cinco años de matrimonio no tengas ningún hijo.  
  
A Hermione se le borró la sonrisa del rostro y se tornó a una mueca de dolor. Harry que notó este cambio de expresión agregó rápidamente:  
  
"Bueno la verdad es que... pensamos en tenerlos después..."  
  
"Pero eso no quiere decir que ustedes no han..."  
  
"No, no Ron- agregó Hermione inmediatamente- ¿cómo crees?, Harry, creo que es mejor decirle la verdad, después de todo es nuestro mejor amigo"  
  
"Tienes razón cariño"  
  
"Ron es una larga historia. Empezó pues cuando nos casamos...  
  
"Después de la ceremonia, nos fuimos normalmente a nuestra luna de miel y...  
  
"Papáááááááááááááááááááááááá"  
  
"Diablos"  
  
Era la nena más grande de Ron quien había gritado. Al rato que Ron descubrió la razón porque su hija mayor había gritado de esa forma. Una araña colgaba del techo, bajando cada vez más. Ron salió corriendo de la habitación. Al parecer, todos en esa casa le temían a las arañas por muy pequeñas que fueran. Harry se acerco con un papel y la aplastó como si nada hubiera pasado. Todos se le quedaron viendo con horror exceptuando a Hermione, quien parecía muy tranquila. Después d matar a la pobre arañita, llamaron a Belinda para conversar con ella. Al parecer, esa conversación estaría pendiente por bastante tiempo... Luego llamaron a Ron por una reunión de todos los dueños de hoteles de servicio mágico. Total que se hizo de noche y Harry y Hermione tuvieron que marcharse. Ya hablarían otro día.  
  
Apenas llegaron al caldero chorreante, les llegó una carta de Ron, decía: Harry y Hermione. Los señores de los otros hoteles y yo tenemos que viajar para solucionar unos asuntos en Francia. Imagínense... tendremos que hablar después, pero que no se les olvide, porque tengo bastante curiosidad. Hoy es 15 de Agosto, pues el 30 vendríamos llegando. Los espero el 30 a la tarde en el hotel. Atte. Ron.  
  
-Parece que el destino quiere aplazar esa plática... - Hermione ya se había puesto su pijama. Se acercó a Harry y le besó el cuello. Harry se volteó, dejando caer la carta al suelo. Mientras, le besaba los labios con mucha pasión. Se paró y decidió ponerse el pijama él también. Ya era hora de dormir y no de ponerse a inventar, mañana tendrían que visitar Hogwarts y sería un largo viaje. Harry se echó a la cama junto a Hermione. Se dieron un beso de buenas noches y enseguida se durmieron. A las dos horas Harry sintió que Hermione se movía mucho, debía estar teniendo una pesadilla. Como no pudo conciliar el sueño de nuevo, salió de la habitación a buscar un vaso de agua. Estaba muy oscuro, pero así que prendió la luz. Buscó un vaso y se lo tomó muy aprisa. Sintió un ruido, alguien estaba bajando las escaleras. Murmuró: "Harry..." -con voz suave y miedosa.  
  
"Ah... cariño eres tú, me habías asustado"  
  
"Más me había asustado yo cuando me levanté y no estabas"  
  
"Baja la voz amor, recuerda que no estamos en casa"  
  
"Lo siento..."  
  
"Estabas teniendo una pesadilla ¿verdad?"  
  
"Fue horrible"- Hermione salió corriendo hacia los brazos de Harry. Ya lo sabía. Hermione había vuelto a tener el mismo sueño de siempre.- "Siento mucho hacerte tan infeliz por eso..."  
  
"No me haces infeliz. Hay que ver las cosas que dices, para mí es suficiente tenerte a mi lado para ser completamente feliz."  
  
"No mientas Harry"  
  
"No me crees... me haces sentir mal"  
  
"Vamos a la habitación"- le agarró la mano y subieron cuidadosamente por las escaleras, tratando de evitar cualquier ruido. Llegaron y se recostaron. Harry se acercó a Hermione quien aún parecía enfadada. Le besó la frente y luego la boca. A ella le rozaron unas cuantas gotas por las mejillas, para luego transformarse en lágrimas fuertes y un llanto incontrolable. "Me siento tan mal Harry"- dijo entre llantos. El chico sólo la colocó entre sus brazos y se recostó con ella en aquel abrazo. Cuando su llanto se paro, ella cayó en un sueño profundo. Harry permitió que durmiera en su pecho y trató de conciliar el sueño también.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, se levantaron temprano, se ducharon y cogieron el primer viaje hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts. Estuvieron unas cuantas horas tratando de poder dormir otra vez, pero ya que no lo lograron pidieron algo para desayunar. Harry notó mientras comía que Hermione no probaba bocado, y empezó a preocuparse. Para aliviar su preocupación trató de hacer una de sus bromas. Ya varias veces había pasado lo mismo y él siempre terminaba por hacerla sonreír.  
  
"Ya sé lo que quieres cariño. Quieres que te dé la comida como a (trató de quitar la palabra bebé para transformarla en una niña chiquita) una niña chiquita ¿eh?" Ella le echó la primera mirada a su esposo en toda la mañana y sonrió un poco, pero otra vez bajó su cabeza. Harry, quien ya se estaba preocupando mucho más, dejó a un lado su comida y se agachó en su frente. Le levantó el rostro, dejando ver unas lágrimas caer y le preguntó: " ¿De verdad eres tan infeliz así? Ella se tiró en sus brazos y entre sollozos le pidió perdón.  
  
"Sé que aún estás muy dolida amor, pero tenemos que enfrentar esto. Tenemos que superarlo como ya lo hemos hecho una vez, sé que lo podemos volver a hacer, sólo ten paciencia y no te me pongas triste, que me duele mucho verte así. ¿Dónde ha quedado la antigua Hermione tan valiente, tan alegre?, Tu siempre superabas todo, entonces, dime ¿Por qué ahora no?  
  
"No lo sé... tal vez será porque no soy la misma, porque soy una inútil, porque..."  
  
"Escucha amor, dentro de unas horas vamos a recordar los viejos tiempos y tal vez eso te anime un poco más, pero lo que no voy a permitir es que te presentes así ante nuestros antiguos profesores. Quiero verte alegre y activa como siempre. Eso es lo que esperan ver nuestros profesores. Vernos como antes.  
  
"Lo haré amor. Te lo prometo"- dichas estas palabras comenzó a comer.  
  
Llegaron a la noche. ¡Cómo les recordaba eso a viejos tiempos!, Cuando llegaban de noche y asignaban a cada alumno de primero a su respectiva casa. Aquellas ricas cenas que disfrutaban. Era como vivir un sueño. Recordar las cosas era como estar soñando y no querer despertar.  
  
Los recibieron muy bien. La cena estaba divina. Los profesores no habían cambiado en nada, se sentían de nuevo niños frente a sus profesores, pero muy felices de que el profesor Snape no le pudiese quitar puntos. Se reunieron luego de la cena en el despacho de Dumbledore. Estaba tal cual como antes, todo en su sitio. Después de sentarse los felicitaron por su matrimonio y el profesor Dumbledore inició la conversación.  
  
"Como sabrán los he traído aquí por un motivo"- los dos asintieron-" les venimos a invitar a ser profesores en Hogwarts. Los puestos que le corresponderán se les dirán ahora, pero primero necesito saber si están dispuestos" Huno un gran silencio.  
  
"Que dices tú cariño"-preguntó Harry con dulzura a su esposa. "Creo que no es una mala idea..."  
  
"Entonces aceptan"  
  
"Sí profesor"  
  
"Entonces ya no me llamen profesor sino Albus, y ahora no la llamen profesora McGonagall sino Minerva ¿Se saben todos los nombres?"  
  
"Suponemos que sí pro... Albus" Rieron un poco.  
  
"Ahora Harry, te tengo que felicitar por los partidos de Quiddich que has ganado y por tus buenas demostraciones en el campo de Quiddich y con la escoba aquí en el colegio. Por esto hemos decidido nombrarte el nuevo profesor de vuelo porque la señora Hooch se retiró. A ti Hermione, por tus excelentes calificaciones, te podemos nombrar profesora de muchas cosas, pero la profesora de Aritmancia se ha retirado así que a ti te ha quedado ese puesto. Espero que disfruten mucho su estancia en Hogwarts, Minerva les mostrará su habitación, como son casados, no podemos cometer la injusticia de separarlos de habitación"- terminó esto con una sonrisa pícara.  
  
Mientras caminaban por los pasillos de Hogwarts recordaban muchas aventuras. Hasta que por fin llegaron a la habitación. Era amplia y muy bonita. A Harry se le ocurrió una pregunta y enseguida la sacó "En vacaciones podremos regresar..." no terminó la frase cuando Minerva ya estaba asintiendo. Sintió un gran alivio. Tendrían que poner en orden alguien que cuidara su casa y su yate por prácticamente un año. Cuando Minerva se fue, Harry y Hermione desempacaron sus cosas. Tendrían que buscar el resto de sus cosas y mudarse de una vez. Tendrían que explicarles como se evaluaba a los alumnos y una serie de cosas importantes para ser profesor. Cuando terminaron cayeron rendidos.  
  
_-*^*-_-*^*-_-*^*-_-*^*-_-*^*-_-*^*-_-*^*-_-*^*-_-*^*-_-*^*-_- *^*-_-*^*-_-*^*-_-  
  
Ya habían pasado varios días desde que habían arreglado y recogido las cosas de la casa, y habían puesto a alguien para que mensualmente cuidara del yate, etc. Se acercaba el día en que tendrían que reunirse con Ron y su esposa. Hasta esos días no se habían enterado de quién iba a ser el nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Y resultó ser quien menos se esperaba. Días anteriores se le había aparecido enfrente la imagen de Draco Malfoy, con su misma sonrisita maliciosa y su cara de asco a todo. Si antes tenía fama de salir con todas las chicas que se proponía, ahora debería ser de seguro un mujeriego. Sin exagerar, la única que no se dejó dominar ni envenenar por sus ojitos azules, fue Hermione. No importaba que hiciere, nunca pudo salir con ella, y al parecer cuando la vio, se trazó la misma meta, y además ¿qué podía importarle?, No estaba ni comprometido ni casado, estaba libre cómo un pájaro, dispuesto a no ser cazado. Era difícil para Hermione concentrarse al encontrarse cara a cara con él, pues siempre la miraba como una palomita fácil de cazar. Harry que se había dado cuenta de eso, trataba de estar en mayor tiempo posible con ella, para que no se intimidara.  
  
Cuando salieron en dirección a la casa de Ron, Hermione le confesó a Harry lo nerviosa que se ponía cuando lo veía (a Draco), y Harry le respondió que ya se había dado cuenta de eso y que no la dejaría sola en esos momentos, al menos de que estuviera en una clase o algo por el estilo. El viaje se hizo mucho más largo. Cuando llegaron, se sentían agotados. Pero lo bueno es que los recibieron con una parrilla. No habían comido nada después del desayuno.  
  
Al sentarse en la mesa, Belinda notó que su nene quería leche así que fue por el tetero. Todos comían tranquilos hasta que la hija mayor de Ron comenzó a hablar.  
  
"Señor( se refería a Harry), por qué usted no tiene una hija de mi edad para poder jugar con ella"  
  
"Yose, no seas indiscreta hija, acaso eso es lo que te hemos enseñado, además, no lo llames señor, llámalo Harry, si quieres tío Harry"  
  
" ¿Es mi tío? Órale, pos que buena onda, otro tío más, más regalos"  
  
"Que ambiciosa, discúlpenla"  
  
"No te preocupes Ron"- Hermione le sonrió.  
  
Cuando comenzaron la conversación que tenían pendiente, Yosett volvió a gritar, pero esta vez no grito papá, sino tío Harry. Lloraba muy fuerte por lo que fue fácil encontrarla. Estaba en el parque sentada en la tierra. Como había llamado a Harry, él fue el que se acercó.  
  
" ¿Qué te pasó Yose?- En cuanto se acercó, le vio toda la pierna rota y sangrando continuamente.  
  
"Yo... yo... yo-casi no podía hablar por el llanto- estaba... arreglando... a-algo pa-para... ti... pero me caí del árbol... y... caí arriba de ese hierro... - Harry la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó dentro del hotel. Su madre estaba espantadísima, tanto que se desmayó. Ron tuvo que ayudarla a levantarse, mientras Hermione llamaba a un hospital. La metieron en un carro y se la llevaron.  
  
Por todo el trayecto, la niña sollozó, pero Harry que aún la tenía entre sus brazos la calmaba un poco. Al Ron ver esta escena, se le dibujó una sonrisa y volvió a ver hacia delante. Hermione iba a su lado, mirando por la ventana, cuando Ron murmuró en alto "Serías un gran padre Harry". Esta frase se quedó en los dos atormentándolos. Serías un gran padre... Harry sabía que eso haría sentir muy mal a Hermione por eso no dijo nada. Llegaron al hospital y el doctor la atendió enseguida gracias a la llamada de Hermione. Al rato llegó Belinda con los otros dos bebés. Desesperada preguntó por su hija, lo que rápidamente tuvo su respuesta porque el doctor salió justamente en ese momento.  
  
"Su hija está muy bien señora"- el doctor sin embargo parecía serio- "Tendrá que quedarse unos cuantos días en cama, de resto está bien, sólo tuvimos que cocerle unos cuantos puntos  
  
"Y podemos verla"- preguntó Harry. "Claro que pueden"  
  
Entraron a verla. Estaba recostada con su piernita enyesada. Sin embargo esbozó una sonrisa y dijo:  
  
"Gracias tío Harry, eres el mejor tío que se puede tener"  
  
"Y tú la sobrina más dulce que puede haber"  
  
Molly y Arthur llegaron al día siguiente. Se alegraron mucho al ver a Harry y a Hermione. Pero cuando vieron a su nieta se asustaron mucho. Virginia también llegó al rato. Se sonrojó hasta el tope cuando vio a Harry. Él no podía creer que siguiera enamorada de él desde que le confesó su amor. Pero venía con un Hombre. De seguro era su novio u esposo.  
  
(^u^)(^u^)(^u^)(^u^)(^u^)(^u^)(^u^)(^u^)(^u^)(^u^)(^u^)(^u^)  
  
Cuando retiraron a Yosett del hospital ya era dos de septiembre por lo que Harry y Hermione ya se encontraban dando clases. Les llegó una carta de Ron que decía:  
  
Espero que estén bien, Yosett ya salió del hospital, le duele un poco pero está mucho mejor. Aún nos queda una conversación pendiente. Belinda y yo vamos a ir a Hogwarts. Ya le hemos pedido permiso a Dumbledore. Nos vemos el 20.  
  
Ya casi se habían olvidado de esa conversación, hasta que leyeron la carta por supuesto. Sería en otra ocasión. Esperemos que esta vez nadie los interrumpa...  
  
Últimamente Hermione se encontraba muy frecuentemente conDraco, y ella se ponía cada vez más nerviosa. Eso le preocupaba mucho a Harry. Tendría que hablar con Draco.  
  
Notas de la autora: Le doy gracias a Cristina por ayudarme a construir este fic. Espero que les guste. Por favor dejen sus comentarios!!!!!!!!!!! Este fic promete ser 1000 % Harry y Hermione... Y los que han leído el diario de Hermione, no se preocupen que voy a seguir haciéndola, solo que no se me ocurre que poner jejejejejejeje ¡Sigan leyendo! Lis 


	2. Una charla pendiente

Antes de empezar, me gustaría decirles que visiten http://es.geocities.com/mundo_magico_forever/ y manden sus fics si quieren claro, allí también están los míos y mis fanarts para quien quiera verlos Atte. Lis  
  
Capítulo. 2 Una charla pendiente (la decisión)  
  
Ya estaba decidido. Ahora mismo hablaría con Draco.  
  
No fue difícil encontrarlo. Estaba saliendo de su primera clase en el día. Tenía la misma expresión de siempre en el rostro. Cuando miró a Harry, lo saludó con su típica sonrisita y se le acercó.  
  
-Vaya, Harry, tú aquí a estas horas.  
  
-Tenemos que hablar Draco, y no te hagas el idiota.  
  
-De que podría hablar yo con el famoso Harry Potter.  
  
-No seas imbécil que ya no somos unos niñitos como para pelear de esa manera. De lo que vengo a hablarte es de Hermione. ¿Qué demonios pretendes hacer con ella?, Porque si es tratar de conquistarla como no pudiste antes, pierdes tu tiempo.  
  
-El que decide como manejar mi tiempo, sea perdiéndolo o ganándolo soy yo Potter y ahora si que pierdo mi tiempo escuchándote, si me gusta tu sangre sucia haré lo que sea por tenerla. Escúchalo bien. Lo. Que. Sea.- Se largo con una risa malévola y fría como siempre.  
  
Como detestaba a Malfoy, pero las cosas no se iban a quedar así, Malfoy no iba a tocar a Hermione, ni por un cabello.  
  
Los días siguientes fueron aburridos. No era que dar clases para ellos fuera aburrido, sino que últimamente no pasaba nada importante. Pero esto se acabaría. De pronto como pasan los años, llegó el día veinte. Tendrían que hablar con Ron. No es que tuvieran que hacerlo por obligación, sino que les daba un poco de tristeza hablar sobre ese "tema".  
  
Cuando Ron llegó, Hermione apenas y había terminado de darse una ducha. Recién bañada y vestida se sentó al lado de Harry y se sumió en un abrazo con él. Ron que tenía en manos una cerveza de Majam, era una bebida fuerte al contrario de la cerveza de mantequilla, le ofreció un poco a Hermione porque Harry ya tenía.  
  
-No gracias Ron. No bebo.  
  
-Ni una de mantequilla...  
  
-Ni eso... Mejor hablemos, vayamos al grano. Como ya te dijimos, después de ir a nuestra luna de miel decidimos comprar una casa, mientras buscábamos una a mí me empezaron a dar unos cuantos mareos y vómitos, sabes esas cosas. Pues como te imaginas estaba encinta, y llevaba unas cuantas semanas. El doctor me dijo que me cuidara mucho, que sería un poco problemático mi embarazo pero que no era imposible que tuviera mi bebé y bla bla bla. Harry siempre me cuidaba mucho, pero cuando él se iba yo ayudaba a cocinar a la señorita que cocinaba, limpiaba, en fin hacía todos los quehaceres de la casa. Estaba muy confiada de que por nada del mundo perdería a mi hijo. Cuando había cumplido los tres meses de embarazo, me encontraba en el jardín arreglando las matas y me vino un dolor terrible. No aguanté mucho en pie, me desmayé enseguida. Harry cuando me vio reaccionó enseguida y me llevó con el doctor y... allí...  
  
-Y allí nos dijo que habíamos perdido a nuestro hijo.-Terminó Harry con firmeza.  
  
-De veras lo siento mucho yo...  
  
Hermione lo interrumpió- Perdona la interrupción Ron, pero lo pasado es pasado así que no te preocupes Por eso.  
  
-Luego, como nos sentíamos muy dolidos decidimos comprar algo en donde poder estar alejados de todo y de todos, por eso compramos el yate, allí estábamos solos y tranquilos... Luego, después de dos años, decidimos probarlo otra vez y pues esa vez nos costó un poco más, pero lo logramos. Tuvimos una hija Ron. La llamamos Hamley, todo era perfecto, lo único era que cuando nació estuvo vario tiempo en observación y que el doctor había dicho que había nacido con problemas en los pulmones. Recuerdo perfectamente que nos advirtió que la cuidáramos mucho y le diéramos su medicina y todo lo demás, pero era muy chiquita. Nosotros pensábamos informarte de su nacimiento cuando cumpliera los nueve meses de nacida, pero ella no aguantó... Cuando Hermione se levantó en la mañana para darle su leche porque estaba llorando y...  
  
-Entonces la agarré entre mis brazos y cuando iba a darle su leche sentí su respiración muy agitada. Me asusté mucho, traté de llamar a Harry, pero las palabras no me salían de la boca. Tenía tanto miedo. Y así pasó. La bebita se murió entre mis brazos, así nada más y... -No aguantó más y se echó a llorar. Harry se la llevó al baño. Normalmente cuando lloraba mucho le daban ganas de vomitar y de pronto se desmayaba. Era algo que le había quedado desde su embarazo. Ron lo ayudó a colocarla en la cama. Harry se sopló la cara para secar las posibles lágrimas y esbozó una sonrisa triste.  
  
-Nació... pero murió Ron, murió... esa es la realidad y no se puede cambiar. Pero no te imaginas como le ha costado a ella superarlo. Y te confieso que yo tampoco he podido, pero lo único que puedo hacer por ella es hacerme el fuerte...  
  
-No puedo creerlo... y no tienen ninguna foto de ella.  
  
-Sí... es lo único aparte de sus juguetes y ropa que tenemos de ella- Harry se levantó y buscó las fotos. Cuando las encontró se las mostró a Ron. Cuándo su mejor amigo las vio, se quedó pasmado ¡Qué bonita era aquella niña!, y pensar que murió de esa manera. Tenía unos grandes ojos verdes como los de Harry, y sus cabellos apenas crecidos mostraban una especie de rulos. Ron le dirigió a Harry una sonrisa. Se las entregó y volvió a hablar. -Ya sé que van a decir que no... pero ¿Por qué no lo intentan de nuevo?, tal vez ahora sí...  
  
-Lo he pensado Ron y Hermione también, pero ponte a pensar que pasaría si lo perdiéramos otra vez, por tercera vez consecutiva. No es tan fácil, no la juzgo, debe ser más doloroso para ella que para mí  
  
-Harry inténtalo y si no sale, no me hables más nunca en tu vida. Mira que estoy arriesgando nuestra amistad.  
  
-Hagámoslo amor.- Hermione ya se había despertado y parecía muy decidida.- Quiero volver a intentarlo.  
  
-Estás segura Hermione, cariño puede...  
  
-Quiero hacerlo Harry. Es la única manera de superar lo que pasó hace dos años.  
  
-Bueno me voy, ya es tarde y mejor los dejo para que se aclaren.- Cuando Ron salió de la habitación Harry se dirigió hacia Hermione. Ella parecía muy decidida y él estaba seguro de que también quería pero tenía miedo. Miedo a volver a recaer. Por fin se decidió y dijo a su esposa- Hagámoslo, después de esto esperaremos una semana para visitar al doctor.  
  
-Gracias amor ¡Te amo!- Se sumieron en besos apasionados, tal vez no puedan tener hijos, pero si podían amarse hasta la muerte.  
  
'`^*#*^`' '`^*#*^`' '`^*#*^`' '`^*#*^`' '`^*#*^`' '`^*#*^`' '`^*#*^`'  
  
-¿estás segura?  
  
-De veras cariño, creo que si estoy encinta ¿Por qué he de mentirte?  
  
-Bueno no sé- dijo con sarcasmo.  
  
-Ayy Harry James Potter.-  
  
Albus ya les había dado permiso de ir al doctor, parecía muy feliz porque ya sospechaba de que se trataba esa visita. En el trayecto, Hermione vomitó una vez. Listo, se dijo Harry, Hermione está encinta. La chica durmió por todo el camino mientras Harry pensaba y pensaba...  
  
-¿Entonces doctor, que podemos hacer para no perder el bebé?  
  
-Pues, mira Hermione, tómate éstas dos pastillas cada mañana, tarde y noche por lo menos por las tres primeras semanas, es decir desde hoy. Después necesito que vengas al menos una vez por semana... -Pero nosotros no podemos...  
  
-Sin excusa, si ésta vez quiere tener su hijo pues acátese a las reglas. No voy a permitir que lo pierda otra vez. Por supuesto, nada de esfuerzos, gritos (por parte suya) y de tuya Harry. Cuando te marees recuéstate y no hagas ni el mínimo esfuerzo posible, espera a que se te pase y tómate este té. Ya sabes nada de esfuerzos, te lo voy a repetir mil veces porque sé que eres muy terca. Si es posible, sal varias veces al aire libre y no te quedes encerrada en un solo lugar. Por favor, Hermione, hazlo, por ti y por el bebé. Por ti porque sabes muy bien que pronto podrías quedar estéril. Ya sabes Harry, cuídala muy bien. Los quiero aquí después de dos meses, sin excusa. Pueden retirarse.  
  
Harry y Hermione se dirigieron rápido a la salida. Hermione parecía muy nerviosa, Harry le preguntó que le pasaba. -Amor que te pasa.  
  
-No te das cuenta Harry, este tal vez fue el peor error que hayamos cometido u olvidas que damos clases en un colegio internado, no tenemos tiempo para venir acá.  
  
-No te preocupes por eso, estaba pensando en un translador.  
  
Tal vez la única solución sería un translador. No podrían estar haciendo ese viaje tan largo todas las semanas y menos dando clases. Le pedirían permiso a Albus para hacerlo después de dos meses. Esta vez no lo perderían. No otra vez...  
  
  
  
Hogwarts se estaba preparando para la navidad, muchos alumnos se quedarían para ese entonces, sobre todo las chicas del quinto curso de Griffindor que apenas estaban en el primero cuando Harry salió de su séptimo. En sí, casi todas las chicas se quedaron. Harry ya estaba fastidiado de encontrar cartas de amor por todos lados y chicas intimidadas por su presencia. Hermione por su lado se sentía muy mal, y peor aun estaban los dos teniendo que ir al doctor cada semana. Total, todo era un desorden ahora en sus vidas.  
  
-Mira Mónica, allí viene el profesor Potter.  
  
-Ay sí, como envidio a su esposa, por cierto ¿Le enviaste la carta?, Nosotras somos su fan número uno y tenemos que hacérselo saber. Y además, nosotras fuimos la que fundamos la revista y el club de fans.  
  
-Cierto, tenemos más derecho que esas niñitas. Mira allí viene.  
  
-Buenos días Mónica, Estefanía ¿Cómo están pasando sus navidades?  
  
-Con uste... -Muy bien, este clima frío nos encanta, sobre todo la nieve.  
  
-De veras les gusta este clima, yo las veo muy abrigadas-Las dos rieron nerviosamente- En fin, que la pasen bien.  
  
Harry se fue con una sonrisa en su rostro, eran tan graciosas aquellas dos jóvenes. Ya había escuchado hablar de la dichosa revista que habían hecho especialmente de él. También de su club de fans. "Las cosas que se inventan"  
  
-¿Qué dice profesor?  
  
-¿Yo?, Ah no nada, ha visto a la profesora Potter- La niña asintió y señaló a Minerva junto a Hermione que parecían hablando muy cómodamente. Se les acercó y las saludó. Estaban hablando del baile de octubre, según Minerva iban a haber muchos cantantes, porque a Albus le gustaba mucho la música y sobre todo en vivo. También iba a hacer una comida exquisita y nunca hecha en Hogwarts, comida muggle, y mucha decoración. De seguro los alumnos lo disfrutarán mucho- aseguro Minerva. Harry y Hermione la acompañaron en su opinión, pero luego se marcharon a hablar en privado.  
  
-¿Qué pasa cariño?  
  
-¿Te sientes bien?, Mañana tenemos que ir al doctor. Por cierto, tu que eres mujer y fuiste fanática de Lockhart, como hago para quitarme las benditas cartas de amor.  
  
-Ay Harry, pues respóndelas, has como él. Por cierto, viste tu revista, me la dio una del primer curso. Están buscando tomarte una foto mientras te bañas ¿Qué opinas?, Si quieres te la tomo yo.  
  
-Hermi no juegues, por supuesto que no lo voy a permitir, ¡Nunca!, Yo no soy modelo nudista.  
  
-Estoy segura de que podrías serlo, pero bueno, cambiando de tema, ya te compré los lentes de contacto para que no tengas molestias mientras practicas el Quiddich y cuando das clases.  
  
-¿por qué diablos no me los habías dado antes?, Y yo con el fastidio en todos los juegos de Quiddich.  
  
-No se me había ocurrido, pero bueno, da gracias a que ya se me ocurrió.  
  
-Bueno...  
  
Ahora que lo pensaba bien, ella había dicho que le haría un regalo muy útil a Harry. Normalmente ellos siempre se daban los regalos antes de tiempo, pero esta vez, Harry no sabía que darle a Hermione. Tal vez una prenda especial o... ¡Una sortija!, Sí, le regalaría una hermosa sortija. Y ya sabía cual. La que Sirius le había regalado en su cumpleaños 17, la sortija de su madre, la sortija que nunca había mostrado a nadie.  
  
Hermione había regresado justamente cuando Harry había encontrado la sortija. Aprovecharía ese mismo momento para dársela y pedirle que la luciera el día de navidad con un hermoso vestido, y así, pasar otra navidad inolvidable. Y pronto tener la dicha de volver a ser padres, pero esta vez, para siempre.  
  
-Cariño, esto es mi regalo.  
  
Abrió la pequeña cajita que contenía la sortija, y se mostraron dos pequeños brillantes con una piedra Jade. Hermione quedó impactada, nunca había visto una sortija más hermosa en toda su vida. Besó a Harry hasta que sus labios no aguantaran, lo abrazó y le sonrió tiernamente, susurrándole en el oído algo como "Este es el mejor regalo que me has podido dar", luego Harry se lo probó, le quedaba muy bien aquel anillo... Después le contó que aquel anillo había sido de su madre y que desde aquel cumpleaños lo había guardado muy bien sin mostrárselo a nadie, pero que había llegado el momento de dárselo a ella. Hermione reconoció enseguida aquella piedra, era la piedra de Jade, si llegara a tener alguna hija le pondría Jade.  
  
Ya se hacía de noche y al día siguiente tendrían que ver al doctor... Se acostaron y el joven cayó rendido enseguida, pero, la joven solo pensaba en lo que esa piedra le recordaba... Aparte de los ojos de su esposo... a los ojos de su hija...  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Sorry, este capítulo ta más corto que el anterior y tiene mucho diálogo pero igual espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho. Porfa, dejen sus reviews. T_T y eso si les digo, el próximo capítulo tardará porque ya entro a clases mañana T_T que sufrimiento... Recuerden dejar sus reviews eh Lis  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Review) 


	3. El baile

Discúlpenme la tardanza, es que estoy escribiendo otro fic para un concurso que se va a acabar y no lo voy a terminar, lo siento jejejejejeje pero bueno aquí les dejo el capítulo. El baile.  
  
La mañana de la navidad estaba realmente hermosa, no es que hubiera sol ni nada de eso, pero la alegría abundaba por los pasillos, era realmente emocionante estar allí y sentirse de nuevo como un alumno. Esa mañana Harry se había levantado muy temprano, como no quería despertar a su esposa, se vistió y salió a los terrenos de Hogwarts. Hacía mucho frío y a Harry se le ponía cada vez el rostro más blanco. En ninguna navidad que pasó allí era tan fría como aquella.  
  
Paseó un rato por el césped, luego cerca del lago. Le hubiese gustado poder caminar descalzo y mojarse los pies con esa agua o entrar con cuerpo completo y nadar por aquellas aguas azules. Después de recordar lo que pasó en el cuarto año, en el quinto cuando ellos tres (Ron, Hermione y él) se lanzaron al agua con todo y ropas, despertándose en la mañana con tremendo resfriado. Sería genial poder volver a vivir todo eso, volver atrás el tiempo y quitar todo lo sufrido. Pero muy bien sabía él que la vida no era perfecta para ninguna persona y mucho menos para él. Mientras iba caminando, tanto recuerdos le venían a la mente que los tenía todos desordenados.  
  
Recordaba muy bien la última vez que derrotó a Voldemort. Fue algo terrible y aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, fue con ayuda de Draco... ¿Por qué sería que Draco buscaba el amor de su esposa?, Después de todo siempre la llamaba sangre sucia, le insultaba y peleaba con ella. Algo en sí le decía que Draco no era una mala persona, que en un huequito de su corazón había un pedacito de bondad. No puede ser que una persona sea tan cruel, completamente cruel.  
  
Aquellos días... Como los extrañaba, pero no podía quejarse, después de todo tenía una esposa maravillosa y daba y recibía completo amor. Si algunas cosas malas pasaron, pues se borran y punto. Si su destino marcaba eso, pues así serían sus vidas. ¡Lástima que Sirius se hubiese muerto!, Hubiese sido un gran consuelo ¡lo necesitaba tanto!. Pero el maldito asesino las pagó todas, todas las que les debía a millones de personas y familias que fueron asesinadas.  
  
Consiguió subir los escalones hasta su recamara y la de Hermione. Notó que ésta aún dormía plácidamente así que se recostó también. Por supuesto no iba a dormir, no solía hacerlo después de despertarse, pero si podía calmar el frío y recuperar las energías que había perdido, ya que no había desayunado. Cerró sus ojos y recordó a su pequeña. Era tan bonita su hija, con aquellos ojos, aquella mirada, sonrisa... Sus llantos en las mañanas... Si tan solo le dieran esta oportunidad, él juraría no separarse de su hijo o hija nunca. Se quedaría a su lado siempre y le daría todo su cariño.  
  
Eso es lo que necesitaba... Una oportunidad más...  
  
Hermione comenzaba a moverse, pronto abriría los ojos y notaría que estaba llorando. No lo iba a permitir. No iba a arruinarle la mañana de navidad a su querida esposa y menos en su estado. Así que fue al baño y se secó las lágrimas. La mujer se le acercó y le besó suavemente el cuello con mucha delicadeza. Él volteó y le besó los labios anunciando unos "Buenos días", ella le sonrió y le abrazó.  
  
Los dos bajaron amarrados de las manos al comedor, donde apenas se encontraban algunos alumnos. Todos traían caras felices, y era de esperarse en ese día. Se sentaron al lado de los otros profesores y comenzaron a comer.  
  
  
  
Hermione le sonrió de nuevo a Harry y le comentó:  
  
-Ya sé por qué los alumnos están contentos.  
  
-¿Por el baile de la noche?  
  
-Sí. Vas a bailar conmigo ¿verdad amor?  
  
-Y lo dudas...  
  
Rieron un poco. Esa noche habría un pequeño baile para los que estaban residentes en Hogwarts. Sería algo sencillo, pero agradable. Esa idea había sido planteada por el profesor Dumbledore que había dicho que sería algo especial para que los alumnos que estaban allí no se aburrieran.  
  
  
  
-Te ves hermosa con ese vestido Mimi... (Así le solía decir Harry a veces)  
  
-Y con ésta barrigota  
  
-Ni se nota amor. Deja que me termine de arreglar y bajamos juntos.- Harry se ajustó la corbata y se trató de "peinar" un poco.- Qué dices, me pongo los lentes o...  
  
-Los lentes de contacto para que no tengas molestias al bailar conmigo...  
  
-Ni siquiera termine...  
  
-Apúrate Harry, que los primeros deben ser los profesores...  
  
-Ahí voy ya pues.  
  
Los dos bajaron rápidamente, pero por más que hicieron el intento de llegar rápido no pudieron. Todos los alumnos estaban parados, bailando de lo más animadamente. Hermione le susurró un pequeño regaño a Harry y luego avanzó con él como si nada. Los alumnos les saludaban muy amablemente y decían cosas como "Ay pero que bien se ve" o "Parece otra persona" mientras ellos les respondían con una sonrisa y trataban de acercarse a Albus.  
  
-Sentimos llegar tarde Albus, es que Harry no quería apurarse  
  
-No te preocupes, ahora disfruten, bailen un rato que están muy jóvenes para la gracia de quedarse sentados.  
  
-Gracias.  
  
Los dos salieron disparados a la "pista de baile" y se tomaron de manos. Mientras bailaban se escuchaban algunos suspiros a sus alrededores y cuchicheos de una que otra muchacha, pero a ellos parecía no importarles lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Hacía ya bastante tiempo que no bailaban tranquilamente una música tranquila y relajante. Hermione, que estaba exhausta aprovechó el momento para reposar en el hombro de Harry por un buen rato, mientras que él recuperaba las energías que había perdido corriendo.  
  
Después de varias canciones, Draco se les acercó invitando a Hermione a bailar. Ella no tuvo otra opción que aceptar porque estaban todos los alumnos presentes. Mientras permanecieron bailando Draco la trató muy amablemente porque sabía muy bien que había mucha gente como para cometer una indiscreción. No se resistía a besarla pero no podía. Finalmente Harry se la llevó a comer algo y Draco se quedó solo en la pista.  
  
-No quiero que vuelvas a aceptar una invitación de ese ridículo.  
  
-Harry, tenía que hacerlo, la mayoría de los alumnos estaban presentes. No podía decirle que no, se darían cuenta que no nos llevamos bien y esa no es la idea.  
  
-A veces prefiero que lo sepan...  
  
Albus se puso de pie y todos dejaron de hablar.  
  
-La fiesta ha culminado, mañana llegarán los otros alumnos por lo que deben dormirse temprano, buenas noches y que hayan disfrutado.  
  
Hermione le susurró a Harry "Vamos a dormir" y se lo llevó del brazo.  
  
  
  
|En la habitación. |  
  
-¿Por qué nos fuimos tan pronto Mimi?- Harry no escuchó respuesta solo un golpe duro en el suelo. Allí yacía Hermione con la cara muy pálida y aferrándose curiosamente a su vientre.- Cariño- La movió un poco- Que te sucede... Enseguida la llevó a la enfermería, pero allí no se encontraba la Señora Pomfrey ni nadie quien pudiera atenderla. La colocó encima de una camilla y esperó a que alguien llegara.  
  
  
  
Ok, espero que les haya gustado y discúlpenme de verdad la tardanza es que estaba escribiendo otro y no me daba tiempo. Sé que este capítulo no está muy interesante pero prometo que lo que va a suceder pronto sí lo será. Lo digo de verdad. Solo que no me llegan ideas interesantes. No prometo subir el siguiente capítulo tan pronto para que no digan que no se los dije. Desde el capítulo que viene me dedicaré a responder reviews, pero por favor ¡Déjenlos!, no les cuesta, eso sí, los Ron/ Hermione absténganse y no me vayan a poner reviews diciendo que destestan este tipo de historias. También discúlpenme por lo corto y si me quieren dar ideas que sean bienvenidas a mi mail.  
  
Lis  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Reviews) 


	4. El extraño

El extraño  
  
Lis  
  
-Parece que nadie va a llegar cariño, así que resiste... -Harry se posó en su frente y le pasmó un dulce beso en la frente- Voy a buscar a alguien.  
  
Salió de la enfermería y fue en busca de alguien quien le pudiera ayudar.  
  
| Mientras en la enfermería. |  
  
Se escuchaba una respiración agitada y algunos susurros.  
  
-¿Dónde estoy?- Hermione se había levantado con un terrible dolor en el vientre. Allí en su frente había una persona.- ¿Harry?  
  
El muchacho se le acercó con una capa en la cara y le tapó la boca. Después la cargó y se la llevó.  
  
Al rato Harry entró con Minerva y no la encontraron, no había de haber ido muy lejos ya que no podía hacer mucho esfuerzo por la recaída. Se separaron y Harry fue en busca de ella por los pasillos del colegio. )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
-¿Quién demonios eres?- Hermione parecía muy furiosa y mientras miraba los alrededores del bosque prohibido.  
  
-Cálmate, soy yo, tu detestado Draco.- Le sonrió estúpidamente y la colocó en el suelo.- ¿te sientes muy mal?  
  
-Y eso a ti qué  
  
-No seas tan ruda mujer, porque no aprovechamos que tu maridito no está y nos divertimos un poco.  
  
-No sueñes Draco, se ve que sigues siendo el mismo imbécil de siempre.  
  
-A mí no me respondas así ¿eh?, No soy tolerante como tú marido- La agarró a la fuerza y la besó apasionadamente.  
  
-¡Suéltame maldito! No me toques más nunca en tu vida.  
  
-Yo hago lo que se me plazca, y precisamente ahora tengo ganas de molestarte ¿No te parece divertido?- De repente algo le cortó el habla a Draco. Se escuchaban unos pasos muy misteriosos cerca de ellos. El la soltó y comenzó a rebuscar.- Hay alguien aquí...  
  
-OHHHH guau no me digas ¿En serio? No te creo.  
  
-No seas ridícula, no es común que aquí haya gente.  
  
-Que yo sepa, aquí hombres como tú se traen a sus noviecitas.  
  
-¿Quieres callarte sangre sucia?  
  
-Y por qué habría de...  
  
-Sólo hazlo, vamos a otro lugar más privado  
  
-¿Para qué?, te advierto que si estás tratando de abusar de mí no vas a poder  
  
-Quien dice que no  
  
-Yo- Hermione se movió violentamente y le dio una gran patada en el pecho-  
  
-Maldita sangre sucia  
  
-Cuídate de que la próxima vez no sea por un lugar muy doloroso.- Hermione se marchó muy molesta a... buena pregunta ¿A dónde?, Dónde estaría Harry ahora. De seguro buscándola.  
  
Tardaron un poco en encontrarse pero cuando lo hicieron Hermione no aguantó el cansancio y cayó en los brazos de Harry como una pluma que se desvanece por los aires y se pierde por la niebla.  
  
Al rato Harry llevó a Hermione a la habitación y la tendió en la cama tirándose a sí mismo a su lado. Lentamente cerró los ojos y se sumió en un terrible sueño. Del cansancio no tuvo tiempo ni de soñar ni de pensar solo fijó su mente en una sola cosa "Dormir".  
  
-Harry... cariño, despierta, es muy tarde- Hermione le sacudió algunos cabellos de la frente y le plantó un beso en ella dejándoselo algo marcado de pintura labial. Él chico comenzó a moverse de lado a lado, pero no abría los ojos.- No sé que voy a hacer con este dolor que tengo en el vientre, lo más apropiado sería consultar al doctor.  
  
-¿Qué dolor amor? Te sientes mal ¿No?, entonces quédate en la enfermería todo el día  
  
-Pero...  
  
-No, esta vez no hay pero que valga, vas y punto...  
  
-Está bien cariño, iré, pero al doctor. La verdad es que me preocupa mucho, este dolor no es normal.  
  
-Ve ahora mismo, yo me encargaré de que otro profesor de tu clase ¿La tienes planificada?  
  
-Sí, está encima del escritorio.  
  
-Bueno ya vete amor, yo me encargo de lo demás.  
  
Hermione agarró el translador (antes despidiéndose de Harry) y desapareció de la vista.  
  
-Espero que no sea nada malo...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
-Santo cielo Hermione, de dónde saliste tan terca, voy a tener que decirte ¡Muévete! Para que no lo hagas- El doctor parecía enfadado. Pareciera que fuera destino de Hermione que le pasaran ese tipo de cosas, no era su culpa que Malfoy se la hubiese raptado y luego ella haya tenido que recorrer todo el colegio para encontrar a Harry- Mira, es que... es que si no reposas por una semana olvídate de ese bebé. Cuando llegues a casa te quedas acostada las veinticuatro horas si es posible.  
  
-Ay doctor no exagere -Te quedas sin bebé y punto. Ah, y tómate estos remedios, te van a servir para aliviar el dolor tuyo y de esa pobre criatura.  
  
Hermione se marchó aliviada, no es que fuera una buena noticia pero al menos no era lo que temía. Mientras iba caminando notó un grupo de periodistas reunidos, le pareció extraño, así que fue a averiguar qué era.  
  
-Disculpe, pero me podría decir que está sucediendo aquí.  
  
-Lo que pasa joven ¡OH está embarazada! Es niña o niño... OH, lo siento, lo que pasa es que aquel joven que está allá acostado ¿Lo ve?, Bueno, él fue atacado o de él se transmitió como una especie de magia enfrente de todo el mundo, es algo sorprendente, por eso todos los periodistas están aquí. La verdad me parece muy extraño. Si te soy sincero, no creo en la magia ni nada de eso ¡Esto es un fenómeno ¿Tú que crees? Crees en la magia  
  
Vaya pregunta que le hicieron, Hermione se puso un poco nerviosa, sería muy extraño responder que sí pero no iba a decir que no; antes de saber que tenía la habilidad de hacer magia creyó en ella- Pues sí, sí creo en la magia, creo que algún día se desarrollará.  
  
-Deberías decirle eso a los periodistas...  
  
Hermione se acercó a ver la cara del muchacho, tal vez lo conocía.  
  
Cuándo se le acercó para verle mejor el rostro se percató de algo... a ese chico ella le conocía pero... ¿De dónde? Tenía cabello negro, los ojos pues no se le veían, piel blanca y era flaco ¿A quién conocía parecido a él?, Porque se podía decir que tenía cierto parecido con Harry, pero nada que ver su Harry era mucho más guapo. Decidió pasarlo por desapercibido pero al escuchar el nombre de aquél individuo palideció y cayó al suelo.  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Bien respondo, pero antes quiero decirles que ¡DEJEN REVIEWS!, Yo no sé que tanto cuesta, hay que ser buena gente. Se me ocurrió algo que tal vez les fuera interesante y quiero que traten de adivinarlo está fácil. Si me tardo tanto para los capítulos es porque no tengo ideas jejejejejeje, tengo ideas pero para el futuro (me refiero a algo más lejos) ahora no se me ocurre nada, por cierto, necesito recomendaciones para que alguien suplante a Hermione en sus clases así que espero sus opiniones. Bien ahora sí.  
  
La FAN dE Harry y Hermione: Gracias tit por dejarme un review, al principio no tenía idea de quien eras pero bueno gracias a que me lo dijiste te puedo responder mejor, pero todavía no has leído mi otra historia ¡Mala!  
  
Sasha: Que hiper bueno que te guste tanto el H/hr porque son la pareja más padre de todas, ya sé que te respondí tarde pero más vale tarde que nunca.  
  
Hermione de Potter: Hola loquita, bueno subí pronto el otro cap. (Chisme viejo), la verdad es que el otro título no me gustaba porque fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. Bueno, esos dolores te van a dar muy constantemente jejejejejeje. Gracias por tus dos reviews!!!!!!!!  
  
Kamila: Que bueno que te parece bonita esta historia, espero que la sigas leyendo. Trataré de subir los capítulos lo más rápido posible y con respecto a cuanto tiene Hermione ¿A qué te refieres? A los meses de embarazo????????? Tiene cuatro si es eso. Gracias por tus reviews  
  
Lady Moonlight: Gracias por tu review. Que bueno que mi history te parece original, me gustan las cosas originales. Te prometo que esta historia no la dejo como otra que no he continuado por falta de coco.  
  
La loca enamorada de Dan: Creo que te vas a desesperar como yo con las demás historias, porque me tardo mucho haciendo cap. Que bueno que te gustó y gracias de veras.  
  
Karolyn: Hola carol!!!!!!!! Primero que todo cuando dije hagámoslo amor no era es que tu creías ayyyyyy santito ¿cómo crees? Esa era tu cariño, me refería a que lo hagan de intentar tener un hijo... Con respecto al nombre Jade ¡Me encanta! Por eso se lo quiero poner jejejejeje  
  
Kitty: Que bueno que te guste ahora el Harry y Hermione porque son lo mejor. Gracias por tu review (de una vez aclaro que le voy a decir gracias a todo el mundo)  
  
Oddy: Gracias!!!!!! Que bueno que te parecía profunda para mí eso es un gran halago. Aún estoy pensando si matar o no matar al bebé... ¡MENTIRA! Te prometo que no lo haré... bueno no sé...  
  
Gracias a todos por sus reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Y sigan enviándolos  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. El chico misterioso

El chico misterioso.  
  
-No sé que le ha pasado, estaba hablando hace unos minutos con ella y luego se desmayó así por así.  
  
-Señorita.  
  
-Llevémosla a una habitación. Esto puede afectarle a su bebé... ¡Ay Dios mío que no le pase nada!  
  
  
  
No puede ser... pero si él está muerto... No puedo creer que esto esté pasando. Va a arruinar nuestras vidas de nuevo, estoy más que segura de que él lo mató... yo estuve presente. Esto no es más que una pesadilla. ¡Yo vi cuando Harry lo mató!  
  
-¡Hermione!  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Qué ha pasado doctor? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y Harry?  
  
-Con calma muchacha, primero tómate esta pastilla. Creo haberte dicho que evitaras los momentos de exaltación.  
  
-Lo siento es que... Me llevé una gran sorpresa sin querer  
  
Hermione estaba muy confundida. Si en ese mismo hospital estaba Tom Ryddle ¿Qué haría?. Esto era una mal señal, algo malo sucedería... y justamente ahora que le iba tan bien en su embarazo. Tenía que avisarle inmediatamente a Harry y a Albus. Un peligro se acercaba y no solo a Hogwarts.  
  
Asustada, Hermione pudo escaparse del doctor e ir por el traslador. Tendría que comunicárselo a Harry y a los demás profesores de inmediato.  
  
-No debiste hacerlo, pudo haberle afectado al bebé  
  
-Pero es que era él, no me podía quedar de brazos cruzados, lo siento mucho amor... - Hermione estaba apuno de llorar, y no era precisamente por el reclamo de su esposo, más bien era por un dolor intenso que empezaba a sentir en su vientre- Mejor me voy a descansar...  
  
-Hermione- Sonó terrible, él nunca la llamaba de esa manera tan seca, "Hermione". La chica sintió que su corazón se rompía en pedacitos, sólo podía haber una razón por la que Harry la hubiera llamado así. Estaba enfadado, y tenía mucha razón para hacerlo- Ahora que lo dijiste no podemos dejarlo así, vayamos a ver a Dumbledore.  
  
-No, Harry, déjame quedarme  
  
-¿Por qué?, si estabas tan ansiosa de contárselo, ¿qué te pasa?  
  
-Harry... cariño, lo siento pero... no me estoy sintiendo bien  
  
-¿Ves?, lo sabía, vamos entonces al doctor y averiguo de una vez lo de ese tipo.  
  
Harry cargó a Hermione hasta donde se localizaba el traslador. Cargaba una cara de enfado mientras que ella una de dolor. Tal vez hubiese sido mejor que se quedase en el doctor tranquilamente, así no tendría que sentir el enfado de su marido y el dolor de su hijo. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus blancas mejillas, mientras que el viento suave se las secaba con dulzura. "No llores Mimi, no le va a pasar nada a nuestro pequeño". Permanecieron en silencio por todo el trayecto, incluso al llegar al traslador.  
  
Los pasillos del hospital parecían desiertos y tenían un terrible olor a medicina. Hermione tenía unas nauseas horribles y Harry estaba cansado de tanto caminar y cargar a la vez a su esposa. No había ni un alma por los pasillos, era algo raro en aquel hospital siempre repleto de gente. Se aproximaban al segundo piso, donde estaba el consultorio del doctor, pero Harry no aguantó más y se sentó junto con Hermione en el banco más cercano.  
  
Las puertas del doctor estaban cerradas y tan solo eran las ocho de la noche, algo raro pasaba en el hospital.  
  
-Harry, quedémonos un rato, me siento muy mal. Creo que ya me están dando ganas de vomitar.  
  
Harry miraba de lado a lado, pero nada. No se escuchaba ni el sonido de una mosca. Optaron por quedarse unos minutos más a ver si alguien daba señal de vida, pero entonces, Harry le pregunto a su esposa donde se encontraba la habitación donde estaba dicho chico. Hermione se notaba un poco nerviosa mientras le mostraba el camino a Harry. Temía dos cosas: Que el chico estuviera ahí y que no lo hiciera.  
  
Parecía como si cada vez que caminaran los pasillos se alargasen más y más. Después de caminar por varios minutos, a lo largo del pasillo se veía una figura, era sin dudar un hombre. Y ya de por sí, la primera persona que veían en el hospital; pero este parecía enfermo, como fuera de sí. Hermione se detuvo en seco y ahogó un grito. El chico se había volteado y era nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo Tom Riddle. Tal y como lo había visto Hermione hace algunas horas, solo que conciente.  
  
-Tom Ryddle...  
  
-Te estaba buscando Potter.  
  
Sus miradas se clavaban entre sí. Si Tom Ryddle estaba allí, era porque algo malo iba a pasar, pero sin embargo, la expresión de su rostro se veía diferente. En vez de aquella fría mirada por la que no se podía ver nada, había una tierna y que reflejaba como una especie de miedo a sí mismo. Después de minutos de silencio completo, Hermione cayó al suelo vomitando terriblemente.  
  
-Mimi, ¿Quieres que te lleve al baño?, ¿Te recuesto sobre esas sillas?  
  
-Vamonos Harry, esto no me está gustando nada.  
  
-¡No!, Eso no lo voy a permitir. Potter, te he buscado ya por cinco años y ahora que te encuentro no voy a permitir dejarte ir.  
  
-Harry tengo miedo  
  
-Se Irán sólo si me llevan con Dumbledore.  
  
_Y para qué demonios quieres que te llevemos con Dumbledore.  
  
-Porque sólo él puede ayudarme.  
  
¿Ayudarle en qué?, Esto se ponía cada vez más misterioso. Primero ¿Qué hacía allí Tom Riddle y segundo ¿Por qué quería ver precisamente a Dumbledore?. Hermione temblaba mucho y Harry temía que le pasara algo malo, pero lo peor era que no podía pensar en eso ahora, más bien, tenía que pensar si enfrentársele a Riddle o llevarlo con Dumbledore.  
  
-Está bien Ryddle, te llevaremos con Dumbledore.  
  
Aunque había afirmado ese suceso, Harry no estaba del todo seguro si hacerlo o no. Podía que fuera peligroso como podría ser que no. Él chico de cabellos azabaches y revueltos cargó a su esposa y le indicó a Tom Riddle por donde se encontraba el traslador.  
  
Llegaron más pronto de lo que pensaban, de seguro la angustia no los dejaba ni pensar. Pero por otro lado se sentían tranquilos, Ryddle no se veía con ganas de lastimar a nadie ni mucho menos de apoderarse del mundo; más bien... se veía muy tranquilo y confiado.  
  
  
  
¿A qué has venido? Harry no dejaba de hacerse la misma pregunta cada cinco segundos.  
  
-He venido para volver a vivir Potter  
  
Está leyendo mis pensamientos pero... ¿Cómo?  
  
-Y esta vez será diferente.  
  
¿A qué se refiere con que será diferente? Tengo que tener cuidado, de seguro trama algo.  
  
-Llegamos, ahora puedes ver a Dumbledore.  
  
-Muchas gracias Potter, AH, y ten mucho cuidado con tu hijo. Te recomiendo que lleves a tu esposa a una cama para que descanse, no vaya a suceder lo que temes.  
  
Con esto último Harry recordó a Hermione, que descansaba en sus brazos inconsciente. La llevó a la habitación y la recostó. Miró hacia el cielo; estaba nublado.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
-Harry, cariño ¿En qué piensas?  
  
-Mimi, ya no sé en qué pensar. Estoy muy confundido.  
  
-Te refieres a Tom ¿No es cierto?  
  
-Harry necesitamos hablar, ven tú también Hermione.  
  
-Albus...  
  
Albus parecía serio, pero a la vez contento. Esto empeoraba las cosas, qué le habría dicho Riddle.  
  
Llegaron al despacho de Dumbledore velozmente, allí se encontraba esperando Tom Ryddle con un rostro muy singular.  
  
-Harry Tom ha regresado para rehacer su vida. Y me ha pedido ayuda. Cuando Hermione no pueda dar más clases se le cederá el puesto a Tom, pero primero necesito que hagas las paces con él. No ha venido a hacer daño.  
  
-Y como se puede estar seguro de eso- Hermione puso un poco de temblor en sus palabras.  
  
-Crees entonces que no te hubiera atacado cuando desmayaste en el hospital. No estaba del todo inconsciente- Su voz era fuerte y muy firme, y daba señales de ser muy sabia. Tom se acercó a Hermione y tocó su vientre- Es un niño, supongo que eso te alegra mucho Harry, de seguro si fuera niña no harías más que recordar a Hamley. Espero que próximamente cuando tengas una, no hagas comparaciones.  
  
-¿cómo puedes saber todo eso?  
  
-Es un secreto... -Al demonio, está bien. Hagamos las paces. Lo que no quiere decir que ya seamos amigos.  
  
Se estrecharon las manos y Tom sonrió.  
  
-Hermione, ¿Cómo le pondrás a tu hijo?  
  
-No lo sé Tom. Pero siempre desde pequeña me ha gustado el nombre de Alex.  
  
-Sí, es un nombre muy bonito.  
  
-Tom, algún día nos dirás la verdadera razón por la cual regresaste ¿Verdad?  
  
-Todo a su debido tiempo... Pero igual, doy gracias a esta nueva oportunidad.  
  
Hermione le enseñaba a Tom todas las tardes como debía dar las clases, cómo debía evaluar y esas cosas. Ya se conocían bastante y apenas y pasaron dos semanas. Las primeras semanas de Enero fueron terribles. Los alumnos acababan de llegar de sus vacaciones y lo último que querían era estudiar. Era más difícil dar clases así, porque los alumnos no intervenían ni prestaban atención.  
  
Las semanas transcurrían y Tom y Hermione se hacían más amigos cada vez, pero por alguna razón Hermione empezaba a sentirse confundida ¿Qué estaría pasando por su corazón?  
  
Notas de la autora: Holas!!!!!!!!!!!! Hace tanto tiempo que no publico un capítulo. Una de las razones son los exámenes y otra es que toy haciendo el fic de para mi bla bla bla en comiquita. Está quedando cuchi. Bueno, no sé si se imaginaban que era Tom Riddle (Ya sé Carol que tú sí)pero como la ven. ¿qué es lo que va a pasar con este personaje. Bueno no les adelanto nada. Lean  
  
Karolyna: Hola Carol, gracias por tus reviews!!!! Lo de la letra cursiva... simplemente lo pongo en word y luego lo publico y sale con la letra cursiva jejejejejejejeje Viste que si era Ryddle? Sirius se me pasó por la cabeza pero me pareció muy chombo...  
  
Hermione de Potter: Tranquila que ese bebito no lo vas a perder (Aun jajajajajaja) cuídate mucho para que no lo pierdas, y cuidado con esas clases que le estas dando a Ryddle. Mira que Harry se te pone celoso. Y no te angusties que eso le hace mal al bebi.  
  
Kitty: Muchisisisisisisimas gracias por tus reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Esta vez espero no tardarme tanto en publicar el otro que prometo será muy emocionante.  
  
Ginny: Que bueno que te pareció buena. Gracias por tu review.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) 


	6. La confusión de Hermione

La confusión de Hermione. (Algo muy importante va a pasar en este cap. Vamos a ver si Hermione de veras está enamorada de Harry y si lo hace como lo demostrará. Porfis no me maten después de leerlo)Este capítulo es narrado por Hermione.  
  
Ya los dolores eran menos frecuentes, todo parecía estar perfectamente con el bebé. Pero sin embargo, había algo que la tenía muy confundida y lo peor era que no sabía que...  
  
No había nada a que temerle ni nada por qué alarmarse...  
  
¿Entonces qué?  
  
¿Entonces qué me esta pasando?  
  
Harry no para de dormir y dar clases y no se da cuenta de nada, no se da de cuenta que me siento extraña. Siempre solía sentir cuando algo estaba mal, pero ahora... Quizás sea porque ni yo misma sé lo que pasa... ¿Por qué esta confusión? ¿Por qué este extraño sentimiento?  
  
Pero... ¿Qué sentimiento?  
  
-Hermione...  
  
¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué me pasa?  
  
-Hermione.  
  
Por fin reaccioné.  
  
-Discúlpame Harry, es que... tengo mucho sueño  
  
-Duérmete entonces Mimi, no te esfuerces demasiado por las clases. Cualquier cosa, Tom te suplantará, así los niños se van acostumbrando a él.  
  
Tom... No había pensado en Tom  
  
  
  
Tom y yo hablábamos tranquilamente, nos habíamos agarrado un gran cariño. Ya conversar todas las tardes se había vuelto una costumbre, sobre todo hablar sobre mi estancia en Hogwarts. Le interesa mucho ese tema y constantemente toma apuntes de lo que me sucedió. Tom es muy dulce pero hay algo en él que me hace recordar a alguien. Pero no me estoy sintiendo muy bien conmigo misma. Ya casi no me comunico con Harry. Es como si hubiésemos perdido conexión. Cuando veo a Harry, siento como si me estuviera engañando a mí misma, y cuando veo a Tom siento que estoy engañando a Harry. En fin, mi vida ahora no es más que un engaño.  
  
Lo peor es que cuando me deprimo de esta manera siento unos mareos terribles. Ya no sé que hacer, ya ni siquiera sé si lo que hago está bien... simplemente... no me doy cuenta. Sin embargo, no soy tonta y sé que por más que trato de inculparme, Harry empieza a sentirse alejado de mí. Ya no soy la misma con él, ahora es como si lo tratase diferente... Pobre de Harry, él no tiene culpa de nada de lo que me pasa. Lo único que sé hacer es herir a las personas.  
  
Pero hay algo peor aún, algo que está pasando precisamente ahoritita.  
  
-Entonces Hermione, ¿Cómo fue que murió Hamley? ¿Sufría de alguna enfermedad- Después de que Tom me preguntó, quedé paralizada. No me gustaba hablar de ese tema y tampoco solía hacerlo  
  
-Bueno... este... - Lo único que hacia era repetir estas palabras una y otra vez.  
  
-No te preocupes, entiendo que te incomode...  
  
-¡No!- No quería hablar de eso, era cierto, pero sin embargo... Sentía unas ganas terribles de contarle lo que había sucedido que me impulsé y empecé a contar como si nada- Yo había tenido muchas dificultades durante mi tiempo de embarazo, por eso cuando nació Hamley, ella y yo estuvimos varios días en observación. Ya te imaginarás la preocupación de Harry. Cuando por fin recuperé conciencia Harry se encontraba allí conmigo, con Hamley en los brazos. Tenía una sonrisa hermosa que me hacía sentir que todo estaba bien. Pero eso fue hasta que el doctor nos informó de su estado. Por las complicaciones del parto, la bebé tenía dificultades y una de ellas era la respiración. Respiraba fluidamente, sí, pero a veces se trancaba. -Aquí rodó mi primera lágrima- Todo iba muy bien, la estábamos ayudando a vivir, todo estaba perfectamente bien entonces- Varias lágrimas salieron de su escondite- entonces ¿Por qué?, Eso es lo que yo quiero saber, ¿Por qué nos la quitaron? ¿Por qué no la dejaron vivir? ¿Por qué? ¿Es que acaso fui muy mala madre?. Harry y yo lo sabíamos a la perfección. Sabíamos a la perfección que ella no estaba bien ¡La cuidamos! ¡No nos separábamos de ella! Entonces... ¡POR QUE NOS LA QUITARON! ¡POR QUE!  
  
-Cálmate, por favor, no quiero que llores- Tom me llevó a su pecho- Entiendo que se debe sentir muy mal... Pero...  
  
-Yo rezaba todas las noches porque amaneciera y me sonriera. Pero antes de volver a ver la luz, se fue. ¡Y NI SIQUIERA LE DIJE ADIOS!. Simplemente, así como una flor que se marchita, ella cayó en mis brazos, así de chiquita- Hice una mueca con mis brazos como si la cargara- Tosió fuerte y mientras se ahogaba, yo solo veía su carita roja... sin hacer nada- Lo miré a los ojos y así de la nada, fui acercando al igual que él, mi rostro hacia el suyo. Llegamos al extremo de sentir la respiración del otro, pero ¿Yo realmente no quería llegar más allá? Cerré mis ojos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me estaba besando con él. Y peor aún era el hecho de no querer separarme de sus labios, de querer seguir así por toda la tarde.  
  
Cuando por fin me separé me sentí horrible. Me estaba engañando a mí, a él y a Harry. Y no podía inculparme.  
  
-No llores, eso le hace daño al bebé- Tom estaba como si nada hubiese pasado. Y yo me sentía con el mundo por los suelos.  
  
-¿Quién eres?  
  
No sé por qué pregunté semejante bobería.  
  
-Intenta averiguarlo...  
  
-Sabes que acabo de arruinar toda mi vida por ese beso.  
  
-Tú no sientes nada por mí. Sólo estás confundida.  
  
-¿Cómo que confundida?  
  
-Sabes perfectamente a quién te recuerdo... ................................  
  
Odiaba eso. Tom hablaba siempre con esos acertijos extraños. Pero no lo aguanté más. No podía quedarme allí ni un segundo más. No me sentía más que una cruel mentirosa. La peor de ellas.  
  
No corrí, sabía muy bien mi estado. No podía permitir que el bebé pagara por mis pecados. Me fui al lago, era mi lugar favorito desde el quinto curso. Allí encontré dos alumnos de séptimo (Hombre y mujer), riéndose y besándose sin que le importara nada. Traté de esconderme para no interrumpirlos, pero me descubrieron.  
  
-Profesora ¿qué le sucede?  
  
-Sí, se ve patéticamente mal.  
  
-Discúlpenme, pero me gustaría estar sola. Y por favor no divulguen esto, porque sería lo que me faltara.  
  
-No se preocupe, bocas cerraditas.  
  
-Gracias.  
  
Se marcharon, se veían tan felices... como los envidiaba.  
  
Sé que sonaría egoísta de mi parte con el bebé y Harry, pero en esto momentos me encantaría que el viento me llevara con él para no volver más. Por supuesto que he estado confundida en mi vida pero no tanto como ahora. Por Dios llevo cinco años de matrimonio con Harry como le voy a engañar de esa manera. Es que no me atrevo ni a verlo a los ojos.  
  
Yo amo a Harry ¡Lo amo! Entonces si lo amo ¿Por qué me bese con Tom ¿Qué clase de impulso fue ese?  
  
Ya se hace tarde y aún no tengo el valor de salir del escondite de mis pensamientos.  
  
  
  
No sé como estoy teniendo el valor de ir a la recamara, pero tengo que hacerlo. No he parado de llorar, por eso creo que es mejor que vaya al baño a limpiarme la cara, no quiero que Harry note que estaba llorando... Aunque de seguro ya debe ser suficientemente extraño que me haya desaparecido toda la tarde.  
  
El baño más cercano fue es el de las estudiantes, lo que me falta es que haya alguien.  
  
-No hay nadie- Suspiré con tranquilidad y me dirigí a los lavamanos. Vi mi rostro en el espejo. Nunca había visto mis ojos tan rojos y chorreados de maquillaje como hoy. Menos mal que no había nadie, porque si me veían con esa cara...  
  
Pero sí.  
  
Justamente cuando abrí el chorro, PLAC, se abrió la puerta de un golpe. Era Michelle, mi alumna favorita del sexto curso... pero ella... ella también estaba llorando.  
  
-Pro... pro... profeso-sora...  
  
-¿Qué te pasó Michelle?  
  
-¿Puedo preguntar también que le pasó a usted?  
  
-Bah, problemas de adultos. ¿Te han hecho un mal comentario?  
  
-No es que... Me da un poco de pena  
  
-No le pares, échame el cuento a ver si no sigo siendo la más desgraciada de hoy.  
  
Sonrió -Bueno, es que ¿Usted sabe Jonathan?- Asentí- El y yo somos novios, bueno éramos... Lo que pasa es que él quería... quería sobrepasarse conmigo ¿Me explico?  
  
-Sí, ya te voy entendiendo ¿Cuándo pasó?  
  
-Ahora, justamente hace unos minutos. Le pegué una cachetada y me largué de ese lugar. Nunca lo creí de él, siempre fue tan lindo conmigo. Bueno pero ya no importa, ese cretino no se merece mis lágrimas, ni tampoco el que le hizo daño a usted.  
  
-En mi caso es diferente. Pero creo que mejor me voy a la recamara.  
  
-Así no. Jamás en su vida, con lo linda que es usted, se presente así frente al Prof. Potter.  
  
-Tienes razón, se asustaría.  
  
Ella era una buena chica. También me daba pena por ella, los hombres últimamente... Aunque fuera una alumna, era muy placentero conversar con ella.  
  
-Y que va a ser.  
  
-¿El bebé?, Pues no lo sé, pero mis instintos de madre me dicen que será un varón.  
  
-Ojalá y lo sea.  
  
-Bueno mejor me lavo y me voy, Harry debe de estar preguntando por mí- ¿Será que se lo cuento? Igual se tiene que enterar y creo que prefiero que se entere por mí, si es que aún no lo sabe.  
  
Me lavé el rostro velozmente, me quité el poco maquillaje que me quedaba y me fui lo más pronto posible. No corrí pero si caminé muy rápido, sentía terribles ganas de contarle a Harry lo que me había pasado, pero también tenía un gran miedo de que eso nos separara para siempre...  
  
No podía imaginarme su cara cuando le dijera lo que pasó. Últimamente Harry ha estado muy desanimado y con esto que le voy a decir (creo), lo voy a dejar como una momia. Ya me está entrando un miedo terrible y estoy apunto de llegar a la habitación. No sé con que cara se lo voy a decir, ni mucho menos con que palabras se lo voy a expresar.  
  
Abrí la puerta, estaba allí, sentado en la cama, pensando en nada.  
  
-Harry... -Murmuré tan bajo que hasta el viento se escuchaba más.  
  
Silencio.  
  
-De seguro... ya sabes... Más silencio.  
  
-Hermione... -Era Tom, tenía una cara de asombro mezclada con miedo. - ¡Ten cuidado!  
  
-¿De qué?  
  
Harry se levantó velozmente de la cama y me echó una mirada amenazadora. Sus ojos ya ni siquiera eran verdes, más bien se tornaron a un color grisáceo y oscuro. Caminaba y sus pasos no se oían. No hablaba, sólo se acercaba a mí con aquella mirada.  
  
-¡¿Qué has hecho con Harry?!- Tom gritó enfadado, pero ¿A quién le gritaba?- ¡Dilo! ¡Sé quien eres! ¡Lo sé! ¡Anda! ¡DILO DE UNA BUENA VEZ! ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?  
  
-¿Pero qué es lo que está pasando Tom?- Me sentía cada vez más angustiada, y empecé a sentir unas punzadas en el vientre. Me estaba mareando y ya casi iba a vomitar. Harry no dejaba de acercarse a mí con aquella mirada y esa sonrisa maléfica. Me agarró con fuerza por la camisa, desabrochándome los primeros botones.  
  
-Yo me encargaré de que no vivas para contarle a tu amado Harry tu engaño. Es más no te puedes quejar, te estoy haciendo un gran favor.  
  
-¡Suéltala!  
  
Rió fuertemente. Me soltó y me tiró hacia la pared- Y supongo que tengo que hacerlo porque su amante me lo dice.  
  
-No seas cínico, sabes muy bien que no ganas nada matándola a ella. O es que eres tan débil que ahora lo único que puedes hacer es matar a una mujer indefensa. Porque... que yo sepa ni cuerpo propio tienes para hacerlo. Me das asco.  
  
-¡Cállate imbécil!, No sabes más que hablar, menos mal que me libré de ti.  
  
-Vamos, con estar en el cuerpo de Harry no ganas nada.  
  
-Tal vez, pero es divertido verla sufrir- Dijo mientras me señalaba.- Realmente crees que me interesa esa sangre sucia, lo único que podría serme de utilidad es ese mugroso niño que espera. Es más, creo que eso el lo que precisamente voy a hacer. Tomaré su cuerpo y me daré otra oportunidad, pero a cambio de ti, no me volveré un "chico amable" seré el hechicero más...  
  
-Puedo hacerte una pregunta ¿Con quién demonios hablas?, Porque si es conmigo ni te presté atención.  
  
-Cállate insecto, no me interrumpas. Has preguntas más lógicas. Por cierto, de que cuerpo te apoderaste tú, porque no me vas a decir que ese es tu cuerpo.  
  
-Obviamente. Sólo que yo tomé el cuerpo de un muchacho enfermo, que estaba apunto de morir, así le salvé la vida a él y a mí.  
  
-OH, que ternura. Eres patéticamente repulsivo.  
  
No sabía qué hacer. Sus voces me estaban dejando loca. ¿Qué podía hacer para que Harry volviera a la normalidad?, No podía hacer ningún hechizo, ni caerle a golpes como loca. Tenía que ser algo realmente que diera en un punto débil.  
  
Lo besé. Fue una reacción muy extraña, pero no más pasó. Lo besé, y él me correspondió, me correspondió tal cual como lo hubiese hecho Harry.  
  
Hermione...  
  
Es él. Es de nuevo Harry, lo sé por su forma de hablar y mirarme. Mientras nos mirábamos con ternura, una sombra detrás de él, huía sin rumbo alguno.  
  
  
  
-Harry yo tengo algo muy importante que decirte  
  
-¿De verdad me lo vas a decir?, Pensé que no tendrías el valor de hacerlo, hasta te lo iba a perdonar. Dime entonces ¿Qué sentiste?  
  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?  
  
-Lo vi todo Mimi, vi cuando besaste a Tom y créeme, ya no estoy enfadado contigo. Pero sí necesito urgentemente una explicación. Me urge.  
  
-Lo sé, te la mereces. Bueno... es que... no sé como decírtelo Harry, pero quiero que sepas una cosa, ya no me queda ninguna duda de que sólo te amo a ti.  
  
Nos besamos por un buen rato y así terminó de pasar la noche.  
  
Notas de la autora: Ok. ¿Qué les pareció?, Realmente malo, regular, o bien. Dejen sus reviews please y contéstenme algo, que es lo primero que les atrae de una historia antes de abrirla. El título o de lo que trata, o que se yo, los reviews, la cantidad de capítulos o ni les importa y lo leen porque es de su pareja favorita. Ok esa es toda mi pregunta.  
  
Hermione de Potter: Hola loca. Bueno pa que veas que si tas enamoradita de Harry. Falta mucho por suceder pero no te preocupes veo que en tu futuro te depara una vida muy unida con tu marido. Por cierto, veo que eres muy inteligente (espero que sepas a lo que me refiero)Y bueno el otro día me fui a gritar allá a la plaza Altamira, que mala suerte que no nos encontramos  
  
Kitty: Gracias sinceramente por tus reviews. Cálmate que Hermione no se enamora de Tom, ya pronto daré esa explicación.  
  
Herala: Bueno no te puedo prometer nada en cuanto a hacer sufrir a Harry pero bueno... = Gracias por tu review  
  
La chica Lavigne: Hola titi! Que bueno que me dejaste un review, bueno ya tendremos que discutir eso de "Mi Harry" vamos a ver en el cole.  
  
(Reviews!!!!!!!!) 


	7. La verdad sobre Tom

El sentimiento más fuerte.  
  
La verdad sobre Tom.  
  
-Buenos días Hermione- Tom estaba de buen humor igual que todos lo días. Siempre estaba saludando con una linda sonrisa.  
  
-Buenos días Tom- Hermione también estaba de muy buen humor. Harry la seguía por detrás con un poco de té en la mano. No se sentía muy bien desde ayer, le dolía un poco la cabeza pero de seguro en cualquier momento se le transformaba en una migraña.  
  
El día estaba muy hermoso, no había ninguna nube en el cielo y habían cantidad de pájaros volando alrededor del castillo. Ya empezaba a salir el sol, se notaban los rayitos de luz que reflejaba. La verdad era que aparte de ser un día hermoso tan bien era especial. Hoy Harry y Hermione irían de compras para el bebe y luego se verían con Ron y su esposa. Saldrían por allí y pasarían un buen rato. Por fin compartirían más juntos, porque desde que llegó Tom no habían tenido tiempo de hacerlo, hoy al fin olvidarían lo ocurrido hace días y disfrutarían al máximo.  
  
Sin embargo, Tom no parecía tan feliz por dentro. Al parecer algo le preocupaba y mucho. Tenía una angustia que se notaba muy bien en su rostro. ¿Trataría sobre el ataque de aquella noche? O era algo que estaba fuera del alcance de ellos. Como Tom era tan extraño, era difícil saber que sentía, había veces que parecía comunicarse con otra persona o sentir dolores en el cuerpo en cualquier momento, así de inoportuno... ¿Qué misterios escondía Tom? La curiosidad mató al gato.  
  
Pero al parecer en el desayuno estuvo muy normal, se comportó igual que siempre con todos, incluso fue a charlar con los alumnos en sus mesas. Nunca mostraba lo que sentía era como si una parte de él estuviera allí y otra perdida, bueno... al menos no allí. Harry seguía aún con su jaqueca, era muy extraño ver a Harry con dolor de cabeza, pero tal vez era el estrés de los últimos días. Preparar las clases después de Navidad casi lo dejaba con insomnio. Hermione en cambio no hacía más que observar atentamente a Tom, no le quitaba el ojo de encima ni por un segundo. Sentía curiosidad, mucha curiosidad, necesitaba saber la verdad sobre él, necesitaba saber por qué sentía esa extraña atracción hacia él, tenía que saberlo.  
  
-Mimi, ¿Nos vamos ya? Ron dijo a las diez. Mimi... -Hermione no lo estaba escuchando- ¡Hermione!  
  
-¿Ah?, ¿qué pasa?  
  
-Hermy, sé que él está raro, pero después tendrás tiempo de buscar la razón. Ahora tenemos una reunión pendiente con Ron- Harry parecía enfadado, abandono la mesa sin habla alguna. Hermione pudo notar como en ese preciso momento Tom volteó el rostro hacia Harry, era como si notara su enfado. También vio a Hermione pero esta vez no sonrió.  
  
-Espera Harry- Él lo estaba notando, Harry se estaba dando cuenta que ella le prestaba mucha atención a él... Y no le decía nada, tenía mucha razón al enfadarse. Hermione persiguió a Harry por el comedor, tremenda escenita que se estaba formando en ese momento, con todos los alumnos observando. Ya hasta se habían puesto a cuchichear secretamente lo que estaba pasando. Qué increíble como se formaban los rumores de rápido.  
  
-Harry, lo siento.  
  
-No finjas que lo sientes. Si lo amas vete con él y punto.  
  
-Pero que boberías dices Harry, yo te amo es a ti.  
  
-Hermione me duele la cabeza, así que vamonos de una vez, no tengo las malditas ganas de discutir ni mucho menos contigo.  
  
Eso sí que le había dolido, Harry nunca la llamaba Hermione ni menos con ese tono. ¿Qué estaba haciendo con su vida? Acaso estaba lanzando por la borda lo que había sembrado por años. Estaba arruinando su matrimonio por un hombre que ni llevaba conociendo por un mes completo.  
  
Harry tomó su saco y tocó el traslador, Hermione sólo se quedó allí paralizada con terribles ganas de llorar, pero no podía, ahora tenía que reunirse con Ron, tenía que actuar como si nada hubiese pasado. Así que tocó el traslador.  
  
*  
  
-Harry...- No había respuesta. Ahora como iban a hacer con Ron, bien su primera pelea fuerte justo cuando se tenían que encontrar con Ron... Justo en ese momento.  
  
-Hermione, no quiero que Ron sepa de esto- Al fin Harry le dirigió la palabra- Ya lo solucionaremos luego.  
  
-Pero Harry, no sería mejor ahora, digo así no tendremos que fingir nada ante Ron.  
  
-Es que no tenemos que fingir. Además, no lo vamos a solucionar nosotros dos solos, Tom nos acompañará- Hermione se quedó de piedra. No le gustaba para nada el tono de Harry, él nunca hablaba con esa rudeza, nunca decía cosas amenazadoras. Ese no parecía su Harry. Pero eso lo había ocasionado ella, no había más nadie más culpable que ella.  
  
Ron esperaba sentado con su esposa en una cafetería muggle. La ropa para bebes siempre era mejor comprarla muggle. Claro que los juguetes siempre eran mejor mágicos. Belinda se levantó emocionada, abrazó a Hermione y luego a Harry.  
  
-Mira que bonita estás Hermione, esa barriguita cada vez se pone más bonita.  
  
Ron le dio la mano a Harry como saludo amistoso, y abrazó a Hermione luego. No se dio cuenta de las terribles ganas de llorar que ella tenía, pero sí que Harry no se sentía bien. Los ojos lo indicaban todo, estaban más verdes que nunca, y cuando estaban así era porque estaba muy feliz o muy triste, incluso bravo. Y por lo que parecía no estaba nada alegre.  
  
-Entonces de compras. Hace rato vi una tienda divina de ropita para bebes, ayyy yo espero que sea varón, ¿ya sabes lo que va a ser el tuyo? Santo cielo estoy tan emocionada.  
  
-Hey man, ¿Qué te pasa?, se ve que estás de un humor... -Ron trató de subirle el ánimo a Harry, pero era algo imposible. Su dolor de cabeza se hacía cada vez más fuerte, y el rollo que tuvo con Hermione le hacía tener mucho coraje.  
  
-Oye Hermione, ¿Qué le pasa a Harry?  
  
-No te preocupes Belinda, sólo tiene migraña- No lo soportaba más, quería llorar.  
  
-¿Por qué lloras?- Belinda se le colocó de frente y sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo- De seguro es depresión PRE-parto, cálmate corazón, esto pasa pronto ya verás.  
  
-¿Y ahora por qué ella llora?- Ron estaba confundido, quería decir eso que ¿estaban peleados?  
  
-Vamos al baño Ron- Belinda se despidió con una mueca que le decía "habla con él" y se fue con Hermione al baño de chicas.  
  
-Harry, me preocupan, hasta donde sé ustedes nunca habían peleado ¿Qué pasó?- Harry tenía ganas de contárselo, de decirle la verdad como en viejos tiempo, entonces ¿Por qué dudaba?, ¿Qué le impedía hacerlo? Sólo tenía que abrir su boca y sacar de ella unas palabras tristes y dolorosamente guardadas.  
  
-Ron... Creo que lo nuestro ya no está funcionando- Harry se sentó en un banco cercano- Tal vez nunca funcionó, como estábamos lejos de todos Hermione no tenía otra opción que quedarse conmigo. Nunca nos separábamos, pero ahora... Ahora ella es libre. Tal vez fui un poco injusto al atarla a la tristeza. A lo mejor ella no me ama como cree que lo hace, pero es que... ¡Demonios! Yo la amo tanto... No podría dejarla nunca. ¿Qué hice mal?  
  
-Harry, de quién estás hablando...  
  
-De Tom Ryddle.  
  
#  
  
-A ver, a ver ¿Qué les está pasando a ustedes dos?, ¿Qué se supone que pasó?  
  
-Que soy una imbécil. Eso es lo que soy.  
  
-Cuéntame.  
  
-Beli, ya no sé a quien le corresponden mis sentimientos. De seguro Harry debe estar pensando que nunca lo quise, y que me ató a su vida, pero la verdad es que sí lo amo... Me siento confundida por otro hombre pero mi corazón lo quiere es a él, a Harry, no a Tom.  
  
-¿Es acaso Tom Ryddle? Ron y yo leímos en el periódico que había regresado y uff que sí se parecía a Harry. Él está trabajando contigo ¿verdad?  
  
-Sí... es él...  
  
Hermione se miró al espejo con melancolía. Las lágrimas salían fluidamente de sus ojos, parecían gotas de lluvia fría que mojaban su corazón. Ella no quería dejar de llorar, a veces llorar la hacía reconfortar, hasta sentirse bien consigo misma. Belinda le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda murmurando palabras de consuelo. Pero nada podía detenerla, sus pensamientos se quedaron en blanco, su cuerpo quedó rígido y sus ojos se cerraron lentamente mientras caía sin conocimiento alguno. Su corazón latía rápidamente, pero su mente no la dejaba pensar en nada. Su cuerpo yacía sin movimiento alguno y sus labios ya no mostraban más sufrimiento.  
  
-¡Harry, Ron!  
  
*  
  
-A lo mejor Hermione tiene algo que decir.  
  
Harry escuchó el grito de Belinda y se alarmó, se levantó del banco y corrió hacia el baño de las mujeres. Un montón de chicas salían apresuradamente para dejar entrar a los dos chicos sin problemas. El cuerpo de Hermione yacía en los brazos de Belinda, un golpe fuerte casi le saca el corazón a Harry.  
  
Se acercó a ella, tocó su frente, no estaba caliente, más bien fría. Bajó a su cuello y sintió el mismo frío intenso. Tomó su brazo y lo llevó hasta su corazón, él no quería sólo llorar, quería gritar y quitarse aquel dolor. La cargó y salió apresurado del baño. Ron y Belida le siguieron las espaldas, mientras que Harry buscaba un poco de agua.  
  
Hermione comenzó a palidecer, y alrededor de sus ojos se formaban marcas rojas tornándose a moradas. El dolor de cabeza se hacía más intenso, igual a su rabia, que cada vez aumentaba más. Abrazó fuertemente su cuerpo inconsciente y se quedó así hasta que Ron le trajo un poco de agua.  
  
-Oye amigo, ¿No crees que es mejor que la lleves al médico?  
  
-El dolor no lo curan los médicos Ron, el dolor tal vez lo cure el tiempo pero no los médicos.  
  
Ron miró cabizbajo, reflexionaba las palabras de Harry. Sabía que él y Hermione estaban pasando por un mal momento, pero el no tenía nada en sus manos para ayudarlos, nada...  
  
Harry le acaricio el cabello a Hermione, frotó sus brazos hasta calentarlos, dejándolos en su estado normal. Besó su frente tiernamente, y sentado en aquel banco la hizo despertar. Ella miró a Harry con lágrimas en los ojos, tomaba su vientre fuertemente aguantando el dolor, soltó algunos gemidos y buscó su comodidad. Se sentó al lado de Harry y le tomó la mano, la acercó a su boca y la besó. Tocó el anillo que había en ella dulcemente y luego lo miró a los ojos. Estaban aguados y caídos, cansados y adoloridos, su dolor de cabeza se había esfumado, pero aún no formaba ninguna sonrisa en sus labios.  
  
Se sumieron en un abrazo suave y amoroso, acariciaron sus espaldas y unieron sus labios cortamente. Ron y Belinda les hicieron señas, era hora de regresar a Hogwarts y aclarar de una buena vez las cosas con Tom. Ellos se amaban, de eso no había duda; La duda era ¿Quién era en verdad Tom?, ¿Por qué Hermione se sentía atraída por él y Harry intimidado? ¿Cuál era la verdad que dichosamente ocultaba? ¿Qué había en verdad detrás de su sonrisa? ¿Qué?  
  
  
  
Allí se encontraban de nuevo, en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Con las nubes azotándoles la piel. El frío era infernal, los pasillos solitarios y sus miradas extrañadas. Pero allí. Allí se encontraba él, en la mitad del comedor, solitario y mirándoles fijamente. Estaba triste y aferraba sus manos a su corazón como si le doliera, algo que raramente también sentía Harry.  
  
Se le acercaron lentamente, sin desviar sus miradas de la de él. Comenzaron a sentirse extraño y a caerse de nuevo en sus pensamientos.  
  
-Dinos la verdad Tom ¿Quién eres tú?  
  
Tom alzó su manos y los paralizó, viajaban por el tiempo.  
  
-----Flash Back----  
  
-Eres un maldito Potter- Voldemort alcanzó su varita y trató de recitar un hechizo. Estaba muy débil pero aún hablaba- Me vengaré, me has quitado todo lo bueno que me quedaba, me sacaste lo ÚNICO BUENO QUE TENÍA. Me has dejado como un ser totalmente maligno y siniestro, tú mismo sufrirás el daño que me has hecho, todo se te va a devolver, porque ya no me queda ni bondad ni corazón. Eres un tonto Potter...  
  
-¿Y tú desgraciado hijo de perra? ¿Qué eres tú? Eso es mentira, a ti no te quedaba nada de bondad, tú n eres más que maldad. Mataste a mis padres, y eso es algo que nunca voy a olvidar.  
  
-Ya verás más adelante. Veremos quien tiene la razón. Vas a ver que alguien te arruinará la vida, la perfecta vida que llevarás con tú querida esposa. Bah, si no me crees ahora, lo harás después, no tengo prisa. Es mejor así, así sufres más, mucho más, me apoderaré de tu cuerpo, mente y alma y te usaré como un gusano, te aplastaré hasta que no puedas más. No vas a resistirlo.  
  
-¡CALLATE! ¡CALLATE! NO TE SOPORTO DESGRACIADO, POR TI NO TENGO PADRES, POR TI LLEVO ESTA MALITA VIDA, POR TI SOY ÉL MALDITO Y FAMOSO HARRY POTTER, POR TU CULPA JAMÁS VOY A SER COMPLETAMENTE FELIZ. MI DESGRACIA ES A TU CAUSA. ¡TE REPUDIO! ¡TE DETESTO! ¡TE MALDIGO!- Harry lanzó una serie de hechizos que lo dejaron sin vida y luego cayó al suelo.  
  
Segundo Flash Back-------  
  
-No llores, eso le hace daño al bebé- Tom estaba como si nada hubiese pasado. Y yo me sentía con el mundo por los suelos.  
  
-¿Quién eres?  
  
No sé por qué pregunté semejante bobería.  
  
-Intenta averiguarlo...  
  
-Sabes que acabo de arruinar toda mi vida por ese beso.  
  
-Tú no sientes nada por mí. Sólo estás confundida.  
  
-¿Cómo que confundida?  
  
-Sabes perfectamente a quién te recuerdo...  
  
-------Fin del flash back--------  
  
-¿Qué quieres lograr con eso Tom?  
  
-Que entiendan.  
  
-Explícate.  
  
-Vamos al bosque prohibido, donde todo sucedió.  
  
Ellos persiguieron a Tom con más curiosidad aún, por fin sabrían la verdad sobre Tom, sabrían que estaba sucediendo en su matrimonio.  
  
-Escuchen con atención- Tom se sentó en la grama, haciendo que ellos lo imitaran- Lo que voy a decirles no tiene sentido para ustedes pero sí mucho para mí. El día de la batalla final, tú Harry me separaste de Voldemort. Es decir, él y yo nos separamos, ya formábamos dos almas completamente distintas. Esto tal vez sea largo, pero necesito que me presten atención.  
  
Yo era lo único bueno de recuerdo que le quedaba a Voldemort, yo era su primer yo. Todos siempre tenemos nuestro lado malo y nuestro lado bueno, siempre uno más que otro, pero siempre tenemos los dos. Sin mí, Voldemort no tendría razón para matarte sólo a ti, no tendría razón para nada. Yo era algo esencial para él. Sin mí, él sería un ser abominable, más de lo que ya era. No me estoy halagando por eso, pero la separación de almas es lo peor que le puede pasar a un hombre. Y eso fue lo que sucedió con él. Como tú fuiste el atacante y causante, él y yo te robamos una parte de ti. No es algo totalmente superficial, es algo más bien indescriptible. Él te robó algo de tu parte mala, porque aunque no lo creas la tienes, y yo tal vez te quité tu gentileza. No es que ya no la tengas, sino que ahora la tengo yo también. Creo que sólo lo notan quienes te conocen bien. Por eso Hermione sentía esa atracción por mí, tú no me amas dulce Hermione, sólo te traigo confusión por mi parecido con Harry, por eso que le robé.   
  
Pero eso no es todo, Voldemort quiere buscar venganza, él es el espíritu que trató de apoderarse de ti, él es un alma perdida, no tiene rumbo. Sólo lleva en la mente la palabra muerte. Y aún se está apoderando de ti, cada vez que te enfadas o te sientes mal, él se va apoderando de tu mente, aún no de tu alma, pero sí de tu mente. Por eso te dijo que yo le ayudaría, no trates de negar que yo soy la causa de tu enfado con Hermione. Porque lo soy y con mucha razón. Sólo te pido algo Harry, trata de no enfadarte y molestarte ni mucho menos deprimirte. Voldemort se está apoderando de ti poco a poco, pero si te mentalizas puedes sacarlo, yo sé que puedes. Un ejemplo el tú dolor de cabeza, qué acaso no se esfumó cuando ya te sentías bien con Hermione, mientras te sientas bien, él no va a poder hacer nada en tu contra  
  
-Por eso es que tú sentías lo mismo que Harry, porque tienes una parte de él.  
  
-Exacto Hermione, y si me disculpan me tengo que ir.  
  
-Pero...  
  
-Mimi te amo.  
  
-Yo también Harry... Yo también...  
  
  
  
Notas de la autora. ¿Los hice esperar mucho??????? Bueno, mis más sinceras disculpas, es que las ideas me vienen y tengo que escribirlas, este capi, lo tenía planificado desde hace tiempo pero no lo había escrito. Espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- - - - - - - - V  
  
Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Una muerte, un culpable

**Una muerte, un culpable.******

         La tarde del catorce de Febrero estaba despejada. Una luz tenue cubría como un manto todo Hogwarts. Pero ya se le estaba dando paso a la noche, a la noche del baile tan esperado. Los alumnos y alumnas se arreglaban para dicho evento, para las chicas era casi tan importante como su primer beso. Harry había olvidado completamente que ese día le llegarían cientos de cartas, tal vez pensó que ese año se salvaría. Pero no resultó ser así, apenas abrió la gaveta de su escritorio, salieron varias cartas volando de lo apretujadas que estaban allí dentro. Ese no era buen momento para leerlas, se había pasado casi toda la tarde corrigiendo trabajos.

         Se le estaba haciendo tarde para arreglarse, pero quería terminar ese trabajo en ese instante. Con un poco más de empeño lo lograría. Pero el empeño ya se le había ido, estaba cansado de corregir, lo único que quería era llegar a su recámara y darse una buena ducha.

         Decidió optar por la ducha, ya habría tiempo de terminar ese trabajo. Se levantó  se estiró un poco, estaba realmente agotado. Se fue encaminando a su habitación. Hermione de seguro estaría esperando muy preocupada. Normalmente él no solía corregir y planificar tanto en un día.

         Sin embargo notó que al llegar a la habitación no había nadie dentro, pero sí una nota. Se acercó a leerla, a primera vista se notaba que era de la caligrafía de Hermione. De seguro esa era la justificación de su ausencia. Leyó:

_Fui a arreglar unas cosas con Minerva. Te espero abajo._

Hermione. 

         No le sonaba del todo amable. Pero la verdad era que últimamente las cosas entre ellos dos estaban mucho más tensas. Además Hermione había comenzado a sentirse peor, y eso la hacía estar emocionalmente mal. A veces la invadía un terrible mal humor, pero a veces parecía una magdalena. Lloraba sin tener razón alguna, estaba muy sensible, ahora con cualquier cosa podía resultar herida. Pero eso no era lo que lo molestaba, ni siquiera en esos cinco años de matrimonio se habían peleado tanto. 

         Lo primero que hizo fue despojarse de sus ropas y meterse en la ducha. Puso el agua tibia y decidió hacer el intento de dejar de pensar. En menos de quince minutos ya había terminado, debía darse prisa para no llegar tarde. Se puso su túnica verde oscura y s peinó un poco. Dejó los lentes aun lado y se puso los de contacto, no le hacía falta más nada, bueno... tal vez un poco de ánimos no le vendrían nada mal.

-Profesor – Era un alumno de sexto. El mejor en Quiddich, él y Harry se la llevaban muy bien. Se preguntaba qué podría querer en un día como ese, cuando de seguro debería estar arreglándose para la fiesta.

-Hola Mattew, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – El alumno esbozó una sonrisa. Se fue acercando a su profesor poco a poco.

-Lo que pasa es que... que la profesora Potter me mandó para darle un recado.

-Y ¿Se puede saber qué es?

-A lo mejor.

*

         Hogwarts como siempre, había quedado divinamente bien arreglado. La decoración era rosa y rojo. Estaba lleno de chicos y chicas muy alegres y sonrientes. Un lugar, por decir, muy reconfortante. La comida se veía deliciosa, hace tiempo que había empezado el baile, pero Harry apenas y había llegado. Lo primero que notó fue a Hermione charlando animadamente con Tom. Nadie, hasta ese entonces se había percatado de su presencia. Hasta que se fue acercando a la mesa de profesores y saludó con un simple gesto.

         Su esposa, notando su presencia, interrumpió su conversación con Tom y se dirigió hasta él.

-¿Se puede saber por qué has llegado tarde?

-Por nada que te interese – Su tono era frío y seco.

-Ah, ya veo, nada que me interese. Supongo que lo que te pase no es de mi incumbencia ¿No? – Su esposo movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

-Supongo – Sus únicas respuestas resultaban ser frases cortas.

-¿Qué pasa Harry? Por qué siempre tienes que tener el mismo humor en este tipo de fiestas. Nunca pensé que pudieras llegar a ser tan antipático – Estaba a punto de marcharse, cuando Harry le sujetó la mano.

-Espera, no te vayas. Que tal si bailamos un poco, estoy de mal humor eso es todo – Ella se quedó meditando las palabras de aquél hombre. Después asintió con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo, pero deja de comportarte de esa forma, no pareces tú – Aquellas palabras le llegaron a significar mucho, pero por alguna razón, no le dolieron.

         La tomó por la cintura suavemente. Comenzaron a deslizarse al son de la música. Muchos alumnos estaban bailando en ese entonces, algunos simplemente observaban y otros ni siquiera estaban allí abajo.

-¿Por qué aún sigues estando tanto con Tom? – Hermione no se detuvo por la pregunta. Pero Harry entonces se paró.

-No creo que este sea el mejor lugar para discutirlo.

-Bien, entonces salgamos – Sin ninguna objeción salieron juntos.

         Llegaron hasta las afueras de Hogwarts. Ya todo estaba oscuro. Harry no desvió su mirada de Hermione, ésta parecía un poco intimidada. Por segunda vez, Harry le preguntó.

-Pensé que el tema de Tom esta olvidado – Dirigió una mirada al suelo.

-Para mí lo estaba, pero al parecer tú no lo quisiste olvidar. Mira Hermione, no quiero ser rudo, ni nada de eso contigo, simplemente creo que ya lo nuestro no está funcionando, así que lo mejor es que...

-¿Qué nos separemos? ¿Es eso lo que quieres? Es decir, de un día para otro decides que quieres separarte de mí porque te mueres de celos por otro hombre. Te creí diferente Harry... Pensé que...

-Me vale un bledo lo que hayas pensado, lo único que yo quiero que entiendas es que yo ya no te amo.

         Eso la paralizó. Aquellas palabras la golpearon y apuñalaron como un cuchillo filoso. Por un momento procesó esas palabras. Intentaba hablar, pero de sus labios no salían más que muecas sin sentido. Miró hacia el suelo y cerró sus ojos. No quería darle paso a las lágrimas. Se contuvo un poco y le miró firmemente.

-Conque ya no me amas... Vaya... Supongo que quieres que te diga que eso está muy bien – Se pasó las manos por la cara evitando el llanto - ¿a qué viene esto Harry? ¿Por qué en medio de esta fiesta?

-Porque ya no puedo retener más la verdad. Escucha Hermione, creo que en gran parte esto fue tu culpa.

-Ah... y ahora me culpas, claro. Yo... fui yo la que arruinó nuestra relación. Claro, porque es imposible que tú seas un celoso, la única celosa soy yo, la que rompió el matrimonio fui yo.

-Si tú lo dices. Mira, no tengo tiempo para estas cosas, así que yo mejor me voy – Y así se perdió de vista.

         No pudo contenerse más. Las lágrimas se le desbordaron. Toda clase de pensamientos le llegaron a la mente. Todos muy confusos. La mente se le volvió una enredadera total, su corazón latía aceleradamente y unas terribles nauseas la invadieron. Sentía ganas de vomitar.  Allí, en medio de la nada continuó llorando.

*

         Al arribar su habitación, Harry abrió el closet. Arrastró por los suelos consigo al cuerpo yaciente de un hombre. Se quedo mirándolo por unos segundos y luego se miró en le espejo. Notó como su piel sufría el cambio. En cuestión de segundos ya no era Harry. Era sólo aquel joven que había llegado a la habitación y había dejado inconsciente a su profesor. 

-Lo que puede hacer una simple poción multijugos – Esas fueron sus últimas palabras. El espíritu que aguardaba en sus adentros salió de su cuerpo. El muchacho quedó totalmente inconsciente. Aquel alma se apoderó del cuerpo del hombre yaciente en el suelo.

         El instinto posesivo se apoderó totalmente del cuerpo inconsciente. Su primera reacción fue tomar un cuchillo que el muchacho tenía guardado y posteriormente, clavárselo directamente al corazón. Notó como de la boca del joven muchacho de diecisiete años, se expulsaba un líquido rojo. La sangre manchó toda su ropa limpia, hace tiempo que había querido sentir ese sabor a muerte y asesinato. Por fin había logrado su objetivo, y su primer asesinato había resultado ser aquel joven. Se sentía tan bien haber cumplido su misión de apoderarse del cuerpo de Harry Potter. Ahora todo el mundo estaba a sus pies, porque el único hombre que podría detenerlo resultaba ser él mismo.

         Extrajo el cuchillo de la piel del muchacho. Observó cuidadosamente como la sangre caía de él. Ya habían cesado las convulsiones, ya no quedaban más que un endeble joven, muerto. Se llenaba de orgullo hacia sus adentros. Ya no había nada que arruinara el momento, ya nada podía cambiar el rumbo de las cosas. Ya era hora... era hora de acabar con todo. De vengarse. De vengar la vergüenza que le había hecho pasar, de acabar con todo el repudio que recibía.

         Nada, excepto tal vez ella, podía arruinarle todo. Entonces fue en ese preciso instante que ella llegó, llorando. Llegó para destruir todo lo que había logrado. Llegó para una vez más salvar la vida de su "amado".

-Harry... – Aquel nombre no había sonado como comentario ni como pregunta. Más bien parecía como si ella estuviera totalmente anonadada, como si lo que sus ojos le mostraban, fuese imposible de ser real.

         Ante sus ojos, ante su débil y triste mirada, estaba él. El hombre que le había destrozado el corazón, con un cuchillo en manos, cubierto de sangre fresca y con sabor agrio, como el que se siente al asesinar a alguien. Retrocedió unos pasos. Se tapó su boca con sus manos, y dibujó en su rostro una expresión indescriptible. Harry se levantó cuidadosamente y se acercó a ella con el cuchillo en las manos. Caminó y caminó hasta que dejó a la chica arrinconada en la pared. La amenazó con la mirada y luego con el objeto filoso. Sintió los gritos ahogados de la mujer a la que amenazaba, pudo de nuevo sentir el temor hacia su persona, y eso, una vez más, lo hizo sentir bien.

-No lo hago, simplemente porque espero el nacimiento de esa criatura... Pero luego... Luego no quedarán ni rastros tuyos – Aquellas palabras habían sonado totalmente sinceras. Pero no podía creer que Harry dijera tales barbaridades. Ese no era su Harry.

-Qué dices Harry...

-Lo que oyes, Ah, y no me llames Harry, creo que sería mejor que me llames Voldemort. Después de todo, ese es mi verdadero nombre – Estaba dispuesta a correr, pero él la detuvo sujetándola del brazo – Mn Mn, no te irás así de fácil, no puedo permitir que le cuentes lo que has visto a nadie. Tranquila, sólo será una pequeña borradita de memoria, ni lo recordarás.

-No creo que puedas hacerlo – Una voz masculina lo detuvo - ¿estás bien Hermione? – Ella no pareció atenderle a la pregunta – Lo siento amigo Voldie, pero te vas directo a Azcaban.

-No lo creo, no si me escapo antes – Estuvo apunto de terminar de ponerle el tono sarcástico a sus palabras, pero en ese momento llegó Albus Dumbledore, el hombre que le pondría fin a sus planes.

-Aquí está mi amigo Cornelius, voldemort, no creo que te dé gusto su visita – Albus Dumbledore dio paso al hombre.

-Irás derechito a Azcaban, y esta vez, no habrá nada que te saque de allí.

-Ja, ja, ja. Cómo me hacen reír. Bueno, si ustedes lo dicen – Hermione se liberó de Tom, quien amablemente la retenía en un abrazo de consuelo, y con tono llorón comentó, omitiendo e comentario sarcástico de "Harry":

-¡Pero no pueden llevárselo! Harry es inocente, esa maldita alma se apoderó de su cuerpo, ¡No pueden hacerlo! ¡No se lo pueden llevar! ¡Harry! ¡Libérate de esa maldita alma! ¡Maldigo el día en que naciste desgraciado! ¡Libera a mi Harry! – Tom la retuvo con un pequeño hechizo. Después de caer inconsciente, Dumbledore lo envió a llevarla a descansar. Aquello le iba a hacer mucho daño. Sobre todo en su estado.

-Me sorprende que no me hayan matado – Albus se le acercó.

-No te asombres mucho, sólo estamos buscando la manera de salvar a Harry. No creas que lo hacemos por ti.

-Vaya, pero qué amabilidad la tuya Albus. Bueno, cómo quieras. Nunca podrás salvarlo, él ya forma parte de mí, nada, absolutamente nada puede hacer algo por su cuerpo y alma. Ahora... él y yo formamos una sola persona. Qué lástima – Dijo en tono sarcástico – El único que podía salvarlos ahora está del lado de los malos. De verdad lo siento mucho, mis más sinceras condolencias.

-Deja tus comentarios sarcásticos para otro momento, y movilízate. Albus, hay que llamar a los padres del joven. Es una lástima que aún teniendo tanto por delante haya muerto. Eres una rata sucia – Lo último lo dijo dirigiéndose a "Harry"

-Sí, es una verdadera lástima. Y lo peor es que murió prácticamente siendo cómplice – "Harry" rió.

-No fue su culpa. Tú te apoderaste de su mente.

-Ohhhhhh, no me digas. Es una terrible noticia de veras.

-Ya cállate, maldita sea, eres aún más insoportable que antes. Sólo trata de no mover tus labios. Le harías un gran favor a todos.

-Con lo que me importa, Cornelius, hacerle un favor a todos.

-Aquí acaba todo para ti, después de que encontremos la manera de separar tu alma y la de Harry, serás alma en el infierno – Y con estas últimas palabras, desaparecieron de la vista.

Notas de la autora:

Aclaro primero que en el próximo capi no lo voy a llamar "Harry", sino simplemente Harry, era para que se acostumbraran y sepan que en realidad no es él.

Gracias adicionales a titi, por ayudarme a finalizar las ideas para este fic. Weno, sé que ya a nadie le interesa mucho, pero no puedo dejarlo cortado porque ya lo empecé.

No digo que los capis vayan a ser una maravilla, porque incluso pueden llegar a ser más cortos que este, pero bueh, algo es algo. Gracias de todas formas por los reviews. Si leen esto, tienen suerte de que ni haya decidido dejarlo. Jajajajaja, mentira.

Cuando termine este, me voy con infidelidad o amor. Y luego, nuevo fic, pero en un futuro muy lejano.

Les agradecería que dejaran sus reviews. Les digo que tengo ideas muy interesantes para el final, pero el problema es que se me hace difícil plantearlas aquí. No sean malitos conmigo.

Lo que pasó cuando el muchacho entró es simplemente que atacó a Harry, se tomó una poción miltijugos y se hizo pasar por él en la fiesta. Cualquier duda díganla, que yo se las aclaro.

Lis Jade Black.

Reviews!!!!!!

Perdón por lo corto ^^u


	9. El escape y un niño

El escape y un niño.

- Albus... te tengo malas noticias...

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó Cornelius? – El hombre sacó el diario El Profeta.

- Harry se ha escapado... Y no sólo eso, ha puesto a los dementores de su parte, es decir, que ahora todos los presos están libres, y no dudo que se estén aliando.

- ¿Cómo pudo pasar? – Preguntó el director.

- No lo sé... Pero ahora todos estamos en grave peligro, y sobre todo Hogwarts. Tengo la ligera impresión de que Harry, bueno, el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado va a venir por la chica.

- ¿Hermione? – El hombre asintió – ¿Pretendes con eso que cierre la escuela?

- Muchos padres prefieren en estos momentos, tener a sus hijos en casa. Creo que... será necesario – Albus se quedó pensativo. No podía ser tan grave o ¿si? Bueno, sí estaba al tanto de la gravedad, pero no creía que fuese necesario cerrar el colegio, pero si eso era lo que los representantes querían para sus hijos.

- De acuerdo. Pero más te vale que hayan sido la mayoría de los padres.

El hombre abandonó el despacho.  Necesitaba ver a Hermione, contarle lo que había pasado, aunque no le fuera a caer muy bien. Analizó por unos segundos su situación, no tenía más remedio que aceptar cerrar el colegio, pero ya había pasado algo así una vez, con la cámara de los secretos, claro que esta vez el problema era mayor.

Salió entonces apresuradamente de su despacho. Muchas dudas invadían su pensamiento, lo que estaba pasando no demostraba ninguna buena señal, si la situación continuaba de aquella forma, la vida de casi todos estaban en peligro, incluso la de los muggles. Tenía curiosidad por saber qué planeaba hacer Voldemort con Harry, ¿Tomaría su cuerpo para siempre?,  ya no quería imaginarse nada, por alguna extraña razón sentía que debía proteger a ese niño que venía en camino. Mientras se encaminaba hacia la habitación de Hermione, se encontró con Minerva, la cual parecía muy asustada, lo más seguro era que algo malo había pasado.

Trató de calmarla y hacer que hablara, pero ella parecía muda de la impresión. De sus labios no salían más que agitados quejidos por la corredera, que de seguro se había tomado la molestia de echar. Después de calmarse un poco suspiró profundo y le comunicó la noticia al director quien ya parecía alterado.

- Albus... Es... Es Hermione... Ella... Ella está dando a luz – Pronunció aún con dificultad. El director no espero ni un segundo más y se echó a caminar más velozmente hacia aquella recámara. Minerva le siguió las espaldas, con algo de miedo por el estado de su ex alumna.

Mientras pasaban por los pasillos podían percibir el miedo de los alumnos, escuchar los llantos de algunos por las muertes de algunos de sus familiares, las caras desalentadas, y los murmullos interminables. Muchos de los rumores hablaban de las ya muertes de algunos padres de alumnos, todos eran sucesos recientes, por lo tanto aún más dolorosos. Después de unos cuantos minutos pudieron salir  de aquellos pasillos deprimentes, ahora se escuchaba más cerca el llanto incontrolable de Hermione. Al instante que abrieron la puerta se encontraron con la joven gimiendo de dolor, con el rostro pálidos y a la vez rojo por las lágrimas. La enfermera Pomfrey trataba de ayudarla a sentarse, pero ésta no quería, simplemente seguía sujetándose el vientre con los brazos.

- ¿Cuántos meses tiene? – La pregunta obtuvo una respuesta enseguida, la cual no daba ninguna buena señal.

- Siete. Sólo siete – Esto le preocupó, se acercó a ella para ayudarla y logró apoyarla contra la cama.

- Hermione, cuánto te falta para llegar al octavo mes – La chica no se dignaba a responder, simplemente seguía llorando, se sentía muy mal, tenía el presentimiento de que iba a perder de nuevo su bebé. Eso la hacía sentirse cada vez peor, la asustaba incontrolablemente y no le permitía respirar. Nada podía calmarla en ese entonces, nada exceptuando por supuesto la noticia de que todo estaba bien. Claro que obviamente no lo estaba.

- Un mes casi exacto... – Logró pronunciar débilmente. La enfermera del colegio le hizo unas señales al director, quien pareció entender lo que ésta intentaba decirle.

- Hermione... Creo que vas a tener que hacer un gran esfuerzo por aguantar el dolor, te llevaremos a una clínica, es imposible que tengas a tu hijo con esas condiciones aquí. No tenemos suficiente material y menos somos expertos.

Ella entendió a la perfección, pero le daba terror el imaginar que durante el trayecto pudiera perderlo. No obstante, algo la alivió, tenían un translador que daba al hospital, claro que estaba en Hogsmeade. Podría aguantar un poco, con tal de que no le pasara nada a su hijo, podría hacerlo.

*

- ¿Qué has averiguado Steve? – Se escuchó preguntar a una voz áspera.

- Solamente que su esposa... digo, que su hijo ya está naciendo – El hombre le dirigió una mirada fría, y luego esbozó una leve sonrisa.

- Bien, entonces llama a Draco y dile que vaya por el niño, él está más cerca. Dile que lo quiero aquí mañana en la mañana. Y sé eficiente por favor – Con esto último le hizo unas señas para que se marchara.

Las cosas estaban saliendo según los planes, dentro de poco nadie tendría más opción que obedecerlo, o sino recibiría la muerte. Por fin lograría cumplir lo que siempre había deseado, ya nada podía evitarlo, porque la única persona que podía ahora estaba en sus manos, o mejor dicho, en su cuerpo.

- Ah, y Steve, por favor, tráeme algo de comida – Su sirviente no movió un dedo, se quedó mirándolo con cierta expresión de miedo - ¡¿Qué esperas?! Apúrate. Ay que ver que ineficiencia...

- Sí mi señor.

Con esas últimas palabras lo vio marcharse velozmente con el mismo gesto de espanto en el rostro. Eso se le animaba aún más, le encantaba ver las caras de terror, le hacía sentirse superior, poderoso, todo lo que siempre había querido. Lo único que le faltaba para alcanzar la gloria era ese niño, si lograba matarlo, así si no habría nada que impidiese su éxito, o tal vez si lo criara como suyo... No tendría que matarlo, y tendría a alguien poderoso de seguro a su lado.

Es más, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, eso era lo que haría, no mataría al niño, se quedaría con él después de quitárselo a la madre. Y con respecto a ella... Si lograba llegar a algún acuerdo tal vez la dejara criarlo un poco, pero si se ponía terca... Simplemente la mataba.

*

- Minerva, escucha, apenas nazca ese niño lo pondremos bajo protección. Tengo la ligera impresión de que Voldemort lo quiero, y si no es para matarlo será para aliarlo – Al escuchar esas palabras la profesora palideció.

- ¿Tú crees Albus? Pero... Pero... – Albus Dumbledore asintió brevemente.

- No lo creo, estoy mucho más que seguro. Él no permitiría que un niño así viviera... y bueno, si lo llegase a hacer, no dejaría que fuese en su contra.

- Está bien... Entonces me comunicaré con el ministerio, de seguro ellos nos pueden enviar algún auror... – Se quedó en silencio y avanzó por los pasillos del hospital.

*

- Hermione, necesito que te relajes... Por favor, respira profundo. Vamos, tú puedes – La muchacha aún seguía llorando, respiraba con dificultad, y sin embargo murmuraba el nombre de Harry varias veces seguidas.

- Doctor, yo creo que...

- Bien, déjenme hablar un segundo con ella por favor – Las enfermera entendieron el mensaje y salieron en absoluta discreción de la habitación. 

Hermione se quedó en silencio. Miraba fijamente hacia la nada, como si se le hubieran acabado los pensamientos. Las lágrimas cesaron, el doctor no sabía si eso significaba que podía hablarle, pero de lo único que estaba seguro era de que de una u otra manera ella tendría que escucharlo, claro, si quería salvar a su hijo.

- Bien, escucha Hermione, debes tener a este niño ahora ¿Entiendes? Después será tarde... Lo vas a perder, sinceramente no creo que quieras... Hermione… Escúchame por favor, no estoy bromeando, tú lo sabes – Entonces reaccionó, volteó su mirada encontrándola con la del doctor.

- Dígame... ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que mi hijo se salve? – Preguntó con una mueca de dolor.

- Claro que sí, si no la hubiera, ¿por qué crees que estoy haciendo que te esfuerces? Te haría daño en vano. A ver, mírame. Esto dolerá, no estoy diciendo que no, pero créeme, dolerá mucho más si retienes al niño allí. Te doy un cincuenta... bueno, un cincuenta y cinco por ciento de que tu hijo se puede salvar...

- Pero es que sino... es que yo... Yo no podría otra vez... ¿Me entiendes David? – Le dijo a su doctor – No podría soportarlo... Te juro que me muero si eso pasa.

- Precisamente por eso Herms... Por eso es que debes hacerlo. ¿Me prometes que los harás? ¿De verdad estás dispuesta a hacerlo?

- Sí... supongo que sí.

- Bien... Pero necesitaré mucha colaboración de tu parte, tu esfuerzo es lo más esencial, ya verás que todo va a salir bien y dentro de poco tendrás a tu hijo en tus brazos.

- Cuando nazca... ¿podrían avisarle a Ron? Sabes, Ron, mi mejor amigo... Es que... me gustaría que al menos él estuviese aquí ya que...

- No, no digas más, si te me deprimas más de lo que estás va a ser peor. Apenas abras los ojos lo primero que verás será a tu amigo... Ahora, ahora sí prométeme que te portarás bien y harás el máximo esfuerzo.

- Está bien... te lo prometo... – Trató de esbozarle una sonrisa pero no pudo. David, su doctor, le tomó las manos tiernamente en señal de apoyo.

- Es más, para que estés más segura te voy a hacer una promesa, si sale mal dejaré mi carrera como doctor y trabajaré en lo que más odio... Servicios de comida – Después de escuchar aquello no pudo evitar el esbozar una sonrisa precedida por una risita corta.

- No... No creo que vayas a hacer eso...

- Por eso te lo digo, porque sé que todo va a salir bien – Sus ojos azules se posaron en su mirada. Hermione comenzó a sentir más confianza, tenía que hacerlo, debía dejar a un lado la cobardía y hacer su propio esfuerzo.

Ya muy dispuesta a hacerlo logró llenarse de calma, el doctor llamó a las enfermeras para que la llevaran a una nueva sala. Ya satisfecho por adquirir la confianza de Hermione, se dispuso a hacer el trabajo difícil.

*

- Ahora sí señor. La llevamos a la sala de parto, al parecer el doctor logró convencerla.

Dumbledore le sonrió débilmente a la amable muchacha, sabía que de alguna forma Hermione terminaría por aceptar, ese niño iba a nacer, e iba a formar buena parte de la historia. O tal vez no, tal vez simplemente se quedara como hijo del famoso Harry Potter, pero de algo había que estar seguro, iba a ser un gran mago, con poderes jamás vistos, después de todo, todo dependía de la familia.

Aguardó unas horas más sentado cabizbajo y esperando algún signo de vida por parte de la chica pero al parecer no había nada más que un frío silencio.

Pronto consiguió visualizar una enfermera, cargaba un niño en los brazos, éste parecía sereno a simple vista. Notó que ella se le acercaba, lo más seguro es que ese fuese el niño. No esperó más y se levantó para verlo más de cerca. No había nadie a su alrededor, ya era muy de noche, sólo iluminaba las salas una pequeña luz en los techos. Al encontrarse frente a frente con la mujer que sostenía al niño recibió una sonrisa, a la cual supo responder muy bien. A primera vista observó a un pequeño muy débil, estaba muy pálido pero eso no era especialmente extraño porque Harry y Hermione lo eran. Sus manitos se movían endeblemente y jugueteaban un poco con el aire.

- Es un niño muy bonito, aunque está un poco endeble, pero eso se le pasará con los días. Su madre ha sido muy valiente al enfrentar un parto tan difícil, creo que tendrá que quedarse aquí por un largo tiempo.

- Sí... 

Notas de la autora (Frustrada):

Bien, no sé por qué continúo con este fic, quizás porque tengo buenas ideas para terminarlo, pero bueh, espero que les haya gustado, jeje, perdón por lo corto, pero así serán los demás.

Fue difícil describir como piensa Dumbledore y eso, no estoy acostumbrada, así que si lo hice muy mal, sorry^^

Por favor si lo siguen leyendo dejen su review^^ no sean malitas jejejeje

Bien ahora sí me despido.

Byes, byes, byes.

Lis Jade.


	10. No es amor

**El Sentimiento más fuerte.**

**No es amor.**

Era un territorio oscuro, como le gustaba. Solitario... ¿Le gustaba la soledad? Siempre la había sentido, porque por más que tuviera tanta gente de su lado, ninguna realmente lo consideraba su amigo, sólo estaban sedientos de poder al igual que él, o sólo se le unían porque el miedo les vencía. ¿O qué? ¿De verdad existía una posibilidad de que fuera por otra cosa? No. Al menos para él no existía. ¿Pero qué quería? A él qué le importaba estar lleno de personas que le agradasen, a él nunca le llegó a importar ninguna de esas (según él) estupideces. A lo mejor estaba siendo influenciado por Harry...

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Estaba ocultando su realidad detrás de Harry. Ahora temía a la soledad. ¿Qué podía importarle a él quedarse sólo? Se quedaría con todo el poder que un hombre puede desear. ¿De qué se quejaba?, de nada en realidad, simplemente estaba confundido. ¿Pero por qué estarlo?...

Unos pasos se percibían cerca. Eran de un hombre. Lo más seguro es que fuera Steve, solamente él se le acercaba a hablarle. Pero no resultó serlo. Frente a él se divisó un efectivamente un hombre, pero ciertamente de apariencia contraria a la de Steve, puesto que él era bajo, flacucho y peludo, éste era alto, flaco pero no más de lo debido y de unos despampanantes ojos grises.

- Que bueno que llegaste Draco... Te estaba esperando – Murmuró al reconocer aquel rostro - ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?

- No. Es algo imposible, el niño está rodeado de aurores por todos lados – Respondió con poca importancia.

- Ya veo, entonces sí estaba en lo cierto... es un niño... es mucho más peligroso... Necesito traerlo aquí, pero ahora que mencionas lo de los aurores se vuelve más difícil por supuesto – Draco parecía ignorar las palabras de ese hombre, trataba al máximo de no verle directamente a la cara. El verlo y divisar al físico de Harry le provocaba darle unos cuantos golpes –Ya sé Draco, no te acostumbras a ver a Harry como tu amigo, pero esto no será por mucho tiempo, cuando todo el poder ya esté en mis manos tendré mi propio cuerpo, viviré sin depender de nadie...

- Como si sólo lo hicieras por eso... Sabes perfectamente que le temes tanto a Harry como temes reconocerlo. ¿Qué acaso tú no eres como una especie de dios? Por qué entonces alguien como tú necesitaría librarse de una sabandija como él. Anda, explícame – No esperó ninguna respuesta – No espero que me respondas, sé perfectamente que no lo harás, después de todo, por qué un **casi dios** le respondería a alguien de tan poca importancia como yo. Debo reconocer algo, si querías que todo el mundo conociera tu nombre y le temiera, lo lograste, eso es lo único que puedo reconocerte.

- ¿Qué te molesta Draco? ¿qué es lo que quieres para complacerte a ti mismo? ¿Poder? ¿Quieres más poder? ¿O qué? Algo más simple tal vez... ¿Acaso amas a alguna mujer? ¿Quieres que haga que te ame? ¿es eso? – Preguntó en cierto tono sarcástico.

- No necesito nada que venga de ti, créeme, si quiero algo, lo busco y lo obtengo, a cambio de ti, _yo_ no necesito a nadie.

- ¿Y qué es lo que estás buscando ahora?

- Matarte – Pronunció simplemente – Claro que no precisamente a ti. Sino a Harry. Quiero hacer de Harry Potter una historia muy cruel, y vuélveme a creer, lo lograré.

- ¿Y qué obtendrás? ¿Qué es lo que te interesa? Anda, estás en confianza.

- Mmmm, tantas cosas puedo lograr con solo matarlo... Mi nombre saldrá en todos los libros de historia. Pero no es eso lo que me interesa. Me interesa es _ella_.

- ¿Ella? ¿te refieres a su esposa la sangre sucia? – Soltó una carcajada - ¿No me digas que te gusta esa muchachita? Ha!, y yo pensaba que tenías buen gusto... Aunque bueno, pensándolo bien no está tan mal.

- ¿No crees que eso sea posible? – Recibió un simple "no" como respuesta – _Ha!_ – Dijo haciendo el mismo gesto que su "amo" – Como si me importara, es más, no me gusta, simplemente deseo tenerla, y creo que ya te mencioné que cuando quiero algo lo obtengo, en este caso la quiero a ella.

- Bien, yo te daré a la muchacha, **sólo**, sólo si me traes a ese niño a cambio.

- ¿Qué no sabes escuchar? ¿O es que necesitas que te lave los oídos? Bien, te lo volveré a repetir, y con más calma para que lo proceses. No-necesito-tú-ayuda – Dijo pronunciando cada sílaba cuidadosamente.

- Eso es lo que crees... Bueno, el caso es que no requiero de tu sarcasmo para entender. Te haré el plan mucho más simple. Me traes a la chica y a su hijo, y yo me quedo con el mugroso chiquillo y tú con la "hermosa" chica.

- Me parece razonable, pero creo que aún no captas bien, así que te lo explicaré mejor. Ella y el niño están llenos de aurores por doquier ¿No es cierto? Como pretendes entonces que yo, el sobre todas las cosas "confiable" Draco Malfoy me le acerque. _Oh no_, ya sé, entro y le digo "Siento mucho haberte tratado mal estos años, de haberte insultado y lastimado, ahora ven conmigo para que te quiten a tu hijo  lo maten"

- No. Simplemente le escribirás una carta a la chica diciéndole que necesito hablarle para llegar a un acuerdo, y si todo va bien hasta puedo devolverle a su marido.

- Y debe ser que va a creerte, me impresiona lo gracioso que puedes llegar a ser. 

- Sí, a mí también me impresiona que todo lo que digo te parezca gracioso.

- ¿No lo es? Con sólo decirte que hasta pagaría por ver un show de tus bobadas. Si fuera por mí no estaría aquí, pero entonces está mi padre, claro, todo padre quiere que su hijo siga su ejemplo, y en mi caso me tocó lo peor, seguir a un idiota que se cree Dios.

- Bien Draco, sólo has lo que te dije, eres más terco de lo que pensé.

- Sabía yo que para colmo tenía que obedecer tus órdenes, y dime algo saliendo del temita. ¿Qué e harás sino te obedezco? ¿Cien latigazos? ¿Me pondrás bajo un hechizo para hacer que me arrodille a tus pies?

- Ya no sé quien es más gracioso, tú o yo.

- Quien sabe, a lo mejor deberíamos hacer un concurso – fijó su fría mirada en la puerta – Voy a pensar bien si hacerlo o no.

Desapareció de su vista. Draco no se le iba a hacer un trabajo fácil, a diferencia de Lucius, él era mucho más reflexivo, mucho más listo... Pero igual ansiaba poder. Era lo único que le encontraba en común.  Aunque de algo no tenía duda. El chico escribiría la carta y ella vendría a él.

*

         Ella reposaba tranquilamente en una de las habitaciones del hospital. Mantenía su mirada fija en la ventana que daba vista a un gran paisaje. No obstante unas cuantas lágrimas se fluían por sus pálidas mejillas. Acariciaba las nubes con su mirada. Muy lentamente fue cerrando los ojos e incorporándose a sus pensamientos. Ansiaba tenerlo cerca.

         Tristemente volvió a abrirlos. Se encontraba ahora con una nueva imagen, una que conocía hacía ya varios años. Era un hombre alto y delgado, la miraba compasivamente mientras esbozaba lo que podía llamarse una sonrisa. Ella intentó corresponderle con otra forma que también podía llamarse sonrisa, pero no lo logró y mucho menos se esforzó por hacerlo.

- ¿Estás bien Herms? – Sabía que era una pregunta estúpida, pero en ningún momento como ese había sabido consolarla como se debía. Siempre resultaba saber pronunciar las palabras más tontas en tiempos como esos, sin embargo de algo ayudaban.

- Gracias por venir Ron. ¿Cómo están Belinda y tus hijos? – Preguntó tratando de no tocar el tema, según el momento "prohibido".

- Están muy bien. Belinda llevó a los niños al parque. Es que no quería que tan pequeños estuvieran en un hospital. Sabes que siempre me han parecido lugares horribles.

- Sí... a mí también... Y más aún en esta situación... 

En la habitación se guardó un extraño silencio. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir. Mucho menos Ron. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo consolarla, nunca la llegó a consolar... Siempre era Harry el que lo hacía... Todos los recuerdos le llevaban a él.

- Ya verás como todo se arregla 'Mione. Harry volverá... Mira, sé que no debería hablarte de él ahora pero... 

- No importa Ron. Puedes hablar de él... ¿Me harías un favor? ¿Puedes pedirle a David que me traiga a mi hijo? Es que no lo he visto y me gustaría... Si no es molestia claro – Ron negó.

- No, no es ninguna molestia Herms. Ya vengo, voy a buscarlo entonces...

Sabía muy bien que Ron no tenía mucho que decirle, pero su presencia la aliviaba mucho, aunque también la hacía recordar mucho a Harry. Cada objeto o persona que veía era un recuerdo más... una lágrima más. Su vida estaba tomando un rumbo que nunca llegó a imaginarse. Quería ver a Harry de nuevo, estar con él ahora que por fin tenían a su hijo, quería vivir esa felicidad maternal, pero ahora que la tenía no sentía nada. Absolutamente nada. Sólo tristeza y... odio. Rencor. 

Recordaba la muerte de su hija... Como la había visto morir. Le produjo más nostalgia de la que ya tenía. Quiso llorar de nuevo, pero ahora las lágrimas no salían, se quedaban almacenadas en sus ojos y le originaban más dolor. Cerró los ojos por segunda vez y trató de calmarse un poco. En esos momentos lo el único sentimiento que le abundaba eran las ganas de morir. Le parecía que la muerte era lo mejor que ahora podía recibir. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué cada vez que se nos derrumba una torre queremos recurrir a la muerte? ¿Es acaso la mejor solución?

No lo era.

Más bien eso era un grito de desesperación.

Alguien tocó la puerta. No tenía ya ánimos de ver a su hijo. ¿Qué clase de madre era? Después de esperar tanto tiempo, ¿ahora lo rechazaba? Lo único que salió de su boca fue un breve "pase", que dudosamente fue escuchado. Pero no era Ron, ni mucho menos su hijo. El que estaba allí era Draco. No sabía qué decir, y mucho menos él.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –Dijo poniendo su tono de voz más frío por primera vez en el día.

- Mira, ni creas que me interesa si estás mal o estás bien, y mucho menos tu hijo. Es más, ni sé para qué hago esta estupidez «_Yo creo que sí lo sé...»_ Toma, ten esta carta y léela cuando no haya nadie cerca, y trata que tus gorilas no la vean tampoco...

- ¿Gorilas?

- Bueno, los malditos aurores que tienes alrededor, fue mucho trabajo para mí poder pasar sin ser detectado, pero ya sabes, soy un Malfoy, puedo hacer lo que me propongo.

- ¿y qué? ¿Ahora tienes oficio de mensajero? Pensé que eso se lo dejabas a las lechuzas... o es que... Malfoy... -  Dijo con tono gracioso – ¿Tú querías verme?

- ¿yo? ¿a ti? Ha! ¿Para qué sangre sucia? – Preguntó.

- No me respondas con otra pregunta... Ay Malfoy... a mí se me hace que...

- Me vale lo que se te haga o no ¿Entiendes? ¿O es demasiado para el procesamiento de tu cerebro?

- No actúes como un niño de doce Draco, ya estás como bien grandecito para la gracia. De todos modos, tuviste que haber venido por algo, sino muy bien podías haber enviado a una lechuza.

- No. En realidad nada en especial. Pero algo sí puedo decirte, trata de ignorar lo que allí está escrito – Dijo señalando la carta.

- Bueno, supongo que tengo que darte las gracias – Comentó con una sonrisa.

- ¿por qué sonríes? ¿Sabes? Soy tu enemigo, se supone que deberías estar pensando que lo que hay allí dentro es un hechizo maligno o algo así, en cambio me estás sonriendo como si fueras mi amiga...

- Oh, vamos Draco...

- ¿Ves? Me llamaste Draco.

- No seas estúpido. Bien sabes que o eres mi enemigo, sólo te haces ser... Anda, dime a qué viniste.

- No.

- Dime.

- No

- Dime.

- No.

- ¡Dime!

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga? Maldita sea Hermione, no tengo nada que decirte ¿por qué habría de decirte algo? Yo...

- Me llamaste Hermione. 

- No confundas las cosas, lo hice porque... porque... pues porque...

- Que lindo.

- Bien, ya es suficiente, me sonríes, me hablas bien, y ahora me llamas lindo ¿qué es lo que rayos te pasa? ¿Te picó algo o qué? – ella volvió a sonreírle. Él la estaba haciendo mejorar su humor.

- ¿Qué te pasa a _ti_ Draco? – Preguntó aún sabiendo que probablemente no obtendría respuesta.

Aguardó silencio.

- Escucha. Sólo hazte de cuenta que yo nunca estuve aquí ¿de acuerdo?, esa carta te llegó por medio de una lechuza. Tú **nunca** me viste – Y esto último lo dijo ya casi abandonando la habitación.

- Espera... gracias Draco – El hombre hizo un gesto que Hermione entendió a la perfección – Por preocuparte por mí.

Estaba apunto de comentar algo pero prefirió callarse e irse, era mejor dejarla pensar eso. Pero si era lo cierto... ¿Acaso él había ido allí para ver cómo estaba? ¿Acaso realmente le preocupaba? No. Por qué habría de importarle ella.

*

Estaba devolviéndose a la habitación donde descansaba Hermione, tenía al niño en sus brazos. Apenas podía verlo, estaba muy tapado y dormido. Cuando casi entraba se encontró con cierta sorpresa que no resultó ser agradable en ningún aspecto.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí Malfoy? – Fue lo único que preguntó.

- Emmm déjame pensar si quiero responderte... a ver... ya lo pensé ¿Y sabes cuál es mi respuesta? Esfúmate.

- Ha!, ¿Y por qué no te vas tú? – Dijo alterado. Draco dejó de observarlo a él y posó su vista en la manta abultada que tenía en los brazos.

- ¿Qué es eso? Acaso es... Déjame verlo.

- ¿Para qué? ¿Para que le eches una maldición y crezca anormal? Nooo Malfoy, tú eres la persona menos confiable en todo el mundo.

- Buen razonamiento Weasley, se sabía que algún día tendrías que utilizar lo poco que tienes de cerebro, pero lamento informarte que echaste humo en vano, porque no pienso maldecir al niño. Es más, como si me importara lo que piensas – dijo marchándose.

- Hizo un gran favor al mundo al irse.

Entró en la habitación que recientemente había abandonado aquél hombre. Volvió a encontrarse con la chica de la que una vez estuvo enamorado, sólo que ésta vez ella no parecía triste, todo lo contrario, tenía una linda sonrisa en el rostro. Se veía mucho más animada que hace unos minutos. Alegre por el cambio de su amiga, se le acercó para mostrarle al niño.

- Ayy déjame verlo Ron, ¿es lindo verdad? – Preguntó con ánimos.

- No sé, aún no lo he visto, está dormido – Dijo poniéndole al niño en brazos.

Hermione lo tomó entre los brazos y le destapó un poco la pequeña carita. Estaba profundamente dormido, era blanco como Harry y ella, era tan chiquito que bien lo podría cargar cualquiera. Movía sus manitas lentamente. Volvió a sentir esa sensación que le había producido su hija Hamley, pero esa vez sintió miedo, miedo de perderlo como la perdió a ella. Cerró los ojos y lo apretó más fuerte contra sí. El niño comenzó a reaccionar y poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos. Ron se había sentado en una silla cercana a la camilla, observaba cada movimiento del pequeño. Cuando ya había abierto los ojos notaron como éstos brillaban.

- Ayy, pero mira que lindos sus ojitos. Son verdes al igual que los de su padre. Es una dulzura.

- Se parece mucho a los dos.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Es tan pequeño, no se parece a nadie – Ron negó.

- Sí, se parece a Harry, mírale los ojos, ¿No tienen el mismo color y tu misma expresión?

- Bueno... Supongo que sí – Dijo acariciando a su hijo. Guardaba aún una leve pero dulce sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¿Cómo vas a llamarlo? – Preguntó.

- Mmmm, hace tiempo le dije a Harry que me gustaría llamarlo Alex, ¿qué te parece?

- Sí, es bonito. 

- Pero Andrew no suena mal, ¿Qué dices Ron?

- Creo que los dos están bien, pero Alex le combina más – Dijo esbozándole una sonrisa.

Hermione le colocó el niño de nuevo en los brazos de Ron. Posteriormente sacó la carta debajo de la almohada y se dispuso a leer. Ron la miraba extrañada puesto que no sabía que Draco se la había dado. Mientras iba leyendo se le dibujaba una extraña expresión en el rostro. Como era corta no tardó más de dos minutos en leerla. Miró desconcertada a Ron.

- Es... Es... Es Harry, Ron... él quiere... quiere que yo vaya allá...

Notas de la autora:

Wuiiiiiii!, hoy es mi cumple! Jejejeje, lo terminé justamente hoy el día de mi cumple, jeje, ustedes estarán diciendo, pero bueno, por qué se tardó tanto si es tan corto, pues es que no me podía concentrar, he estado desde las nueve y media de la mañana tratando de terminarlo y ahora a las 5:58 de la tarde es que vengo a terminarlo. XDDDDDD

Yum, acabo de comer torta, te dedico este cap Carol, jeje, muxas gracias de nuevo por tu llamada!

Jeje, visiten mi web de fanarts 

No se olviden de dejar sus reviews please!

Bueno ahora sí me despido, byes, byes.

Lis Jade Black Malfoy Lupin.


	11. Un trato desconocido

**Un trato desconocido.**

- Hermione.... Por favor... no vayas, es muy peligroso – Ella parecía no prestarle atención a los comentarios de su amigo. Simplemente seguía dispuesta a salir.

- Voy a ir Ron, con o sin ti. Quizás esta sea la única oportunidad que tenga para recuperar a Harry, y no la voy a perder por estupideces. Dame a mi hijo – El hombre negó.

- No voy a permitir que te lleves a esta pobre criatura.

- Dámela Ron... No hagas que te lo quite... Sabes que de una u otra forma voy a llevarlo.

- Estás cometiendo un gran error Herms, él no quiere hacer ningún trato, él sólo quiere quedarse con el niño... No lo lleves...

- ¿Por qué querría él al niño? Harry no debe sentir nada paternal como para quererlo, y precisamente esa es el arma que voy a utilizar...

- Pero primero escúchame. ¿por qué querría tenerlo? Piensa un poco, es muy fácil, ¿Quién es la única persona que no ha podido matar el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado? – Le preguntó.

- Harry...

- Exacto. ¿De quién es este niño? Claro, al menos de que no sea hijo de Harry.

- ¡Claro que es hijo de Harry! – Exclamó.

- Bueno, por eso Herms, él quiere este niño porque es el único que tiene sangre de Potter, el único que tiene capacidad de vencerlo de nuevo... Herms ¿me estás escuchando? – Hermione le arrebató al niño de las manos.

- Lo siento Ron, pero estás conmigo en esto o no – Le preguntó mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

- Hermione yo... yo... perdóname, pero no.

- Bien – Dijo mientras se le escapaban unas lágrimas – Entonces perdóname ahora tú a mí, pero tengo que hacer esto – De la gaveta que tenía al lado extrajo una jeringa, la que usaban para calmarle y se la inyectó directamente el brazo a Ron – Espero que de verdad me perdones cuando despiertes.

Dejó al bebé de nuevo a un lado, tomó el cuerpo inconsciente de Ron y lo recostó sobre su camilla. Cogió de nuevo al pequeño y colocándolo sobre sus brazos murmuró algo que tal vez Ron pudiese escuchar.

- Tuve que hacerlo... Me arriesgaría sino a que se lo dijeras a Dumbledore.

Y así abandonó la habitación.

Por suerte el hombre que normalmente cuidaba su puerta estaba en su hora de comida, y el otro que le sustituía aún no había llegado. Eso le hizo pensar que definitivamente debía ir con Harry. Tenía todo el paso libre, no iba a perder esa oportunidad. Cubrió más a su hijo con las mantas y se fue de pasillo a pasillo a tientas. El recorrido era algo largo y ella estaba muy asustada. Cuando ya casi se aproximaba a la salida se encontró con una gran sorpresa, uno de los aurores que le guardaba las espaldas estaba entrando. Apresurada para que no la descubriera se metió en un closet cercano. Con el corazón latiendo a mil, se sentó en el suelo y esperó un poco para que el hombre se fuera del pasillo. El bebé comenzó a moverse un poco, Hermione temía que pudiese llorar,  porque si lo hacía la iban a descubrir, y no era para más llorar, después de todo el lugar olía horrible y estaba muy oscuro, pero qué más se puede esperar de un closet de hospital.

Su respiración se agitó, pero se calmó un poco cuando sintió que el bebé caía de nuevo en un sueño profundo. De un momento a otro todo se quedó en silencio. Ahora algo le producía más miedo. Alguien más estaba en aquél lugar cerrado.

*

- Albus, te digo que de verdad la chica no está en su habitación. David me dijo que la había dejado con su amigo y que los dos parecían charlar muy tranquilos, pero ahora me encuentro con la sorpresa de que alguien le inyectó anestesia o algo de eso al chico. ¿Qué está pasando? – Le preguntó Cornelius algo confundido.

- Eso creo que debería preguntártelo yo a ti. ¿Qué acaso no contrataste unos aurores? Se supone que ellos no la deben dejar escapar.

- ¿Crees que es mi culpa? Yo los contraté porque me dijeron que eran los mejores. ¿Crees que tenía idea de que eso podía pasar? – Ahora él parecía enfadado.

- No lo creo. Sé que tú los contrataste porque _sabes_ que ellos _no son aurores_. ¿trabajan para el ministerio no es cierto? – Le preguntó Albus – Vamos, ya no tienes que fingir más Cornelius, después de todo, toda verdad sale al aire. La única razón por la cual te le enfrentas a Voldemort es porque tú eres...

- Señores, el joven está apunto de despertar ¿Quisieran pasar a verlo? – Les interrumpió una joven.

- Sí, tenemos que interrogarlo – Dijo enseguida Cornelius.

- No podrás evitar esta conversación Cornelius. De una u otra forma todos se enterarán. Espero que no te suicides antes de eso – Comentó sarcásticamente.

Y con esto últimos se fue persiguiéndolo hasta la habitación donde solía estar Hermione. No quedaba muy lejos de allí así que no se tardaron nada en llegar. Apenas entraron se encontraron con Ron, algo abrumado y confundido, sin embargo pareció ponerse mejor después de verlos. El director se le acercó amablemente para preguntarle, pero no hizo falta hacerlo pues éste respondió sin esa necesidad.

- Hermione recibió una carta... creo que está aquí –Dijo buscando debajo de la almohada, pero sin encontrar nada - ¡Diablos! Se la llevó... Solo allí decía la dirección.

- Bueno, si decía la dirección es porque no debe ser muy lejos de aquí – Sugirió Dumbledore.

- O tal vez es eso lo que quiere que creamos – Opinó Ron.

- ¿Qué decía que quería hacer en la carta? – Le preguntó su ex director.

- Decía que le proponía hacer un trato... Claro que no decía cuál... Me preocupa mucho Alex... Es que estoy seguro que él sólo quiere a ese niño. No sé exactamente para qué... pero lo quiere.

- ¿Tú que opinas Cornelius? ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que estamos hablando? – Preguntó Albus con los ojos brillosos – No creo que ni sepas de que niño estamos hablando ¿Cierto?

- ¡Basta Albus! Ya me cansé de tus estúpidos comentarios, renuncio a este maldito caso, ahora que se mueran todos los que se tengan que morir, y que mi señor se apodere de toda la multitud de...

- ¿Dijiste mi señor? Creía que preferías llamarlo Voldemort.

Cornelius se marchó de la habitación indignado de su propia verdad. Una vez más las sospechas de Albus eran ciertas. Luego volvió a dirigirle una mirada al antiguo chico de Gryffindor en buena señal.

- Ahora sí ya podemos ir en busca de Hermione, tengo el presentimiento de que aún no se ha ido del hospital, es decir, que aun tenemos chance de dar con ella.

Ron asintió ante el comentario y se fue tras él.

*

- No te parece el amor algo tan bobo? – Le preguntó a uno de sus vasallos – Pero mira nada más que tonta es la esposita del querido Harry Potter. Está tan confiada de poder volver a ver a su adorado Harry – Comenzó a reírse fuertemente.

- ¿Le apetece algo mi señor? – Preguntó tímidamente la muchacha que lo acompañaba. Podía jurarse que ésta quería irse lo más pronto de esa habitación.

- Puede ser... Déjame pensar qué... bien, ya lo pensé, no quiero nada, pero sí necesito algo. Quiero que averigües dónde demonios está Draco. Espero que haya ido a buscar a la chica como le ordené – Se quedó pensando por un momento – No, espera... Mejor no me averigües nada, estoy seguro que sí fue a buscarla, después de todo piensa que está enamorado de ella.

- Mi señor... Yo creo que de verdad está enamorado de ella... La manera en que la mira... Que le habla... Como se pone nervioso... – Harry la interrumpió.

- Y a ti te gusta. También piensas tener ese "tierno" sentimiento por Draco ¿o me equivoco? Bien, yo puedo ayudarte, si dejas de decir bobadas te hago una poción de amor para que se la des y se enamore de ti, así terminan su cuentito con un final muy feliz – Dijo riéndose.

- No. Prefiero que me ame por lo que soy... – Esta vez se rió más fuerte.

- ¿Draco amarte a ti? – Echó otra risa – Vaya, sí que eres graciosa – Con esto la muchacha estuvo apunto de irse, pero él la detuvo – Espera... Espera un poco, no te vayas, me haces reír, ¿no has pensado en trabajar como mi bufón?

- No creo que siquiera me haya pasado por la mente.

- Es una lástima.

*

Más asustada aún se arrinconó más hacia una pared. Apretó más a su hijo contra sí. Tenía mucho miedo. Muy por dentro mantenía la esperanza de que eso tal vez, tan solo era un sueño, pero se veía tan real. Además en los sueños nunca pensamos si lo es o no (Un sueño), son sólo imágenes locas y extrañas que pasan por tu cabeza sin ninguna razón, incoherentes la mayoría de las veces... y bueno, pues en este caso todo parecía ser muy cuerdo. Recordó cuando en su sexto año Harry tenía pesadillas a cada instante, el pobre siempre se despertaba sudando frío y muy nervioso... Harry... Recordarlo hacía que le doliera intensamente el corazón, sentía como éste se le ponía pequeñito.

Por más que hiciera el intento de no pensar en él, todo le guiaba a él. Eso siempre le pasaba, cuando trataba de no pensar en algo es cuando más lo pensaba. Tal vez no era solo a ella, tal vez esa fuera una misma reacción para todos... En realidad eso no era lo que le importaba ahora

- Buen lugar para esconderse ¿No? – escuchó decir a una voz.

**Notas de la autora**:

Buaaaa, buaaaa, a Lis no le dejaron casi reviews, buaaa, buaaa :s buaaaa buaaaa. Bien, ya me calmé. ^^u jeje, ¿Quién será? Ta ta ta taaaaaaaaaan. Jaja, yo creo que todo el mundo lo sabe, o... creen que lo saben (6) muajajajajajaja MUAJAJAJAJAJA. Jeje, qué pensarán de mí. Bueno, lo que normalmente digo lo vuelvo a repetir. El chap estuvo corto y blah, blah, blah. No tengo ganas de decirlo... Bien... a ver... Qué pudeo escribir aquí... bueh, lo único que puedo decirles es que todas mis ideas están más claras que el agua y que este fic pronto de terminará, así que no tendrán que calarse ver el nombrecito de SMF por ningún lado. Jeje.

Bueno, como a Lissy no le dejaron muchos reviews, pero al menos le dejaron, se lo dedico a una que sí me lo dejó (No a ti Carol porque te dediqué el anterior jeje XD) A Fer, jejeje, gracias por tu review Fer, por tus mails y bueno, yo sé que está pasado, y no sé si te habrá llegado el dibujo que te mandé deseándote feliz cumple, pero de todas formas te lo vuelvo a desear aquí. Jeje, los piscis al poder! XDDDDDD

Ahora sí me despido.

Lis Jade Black.

Dejen reviews XDDDD 


	12. El dolor de una madre

El dolor de una madre.

-        Buen lugar para esconderse ¿No? - escuchó decir a una voz fría. Más asustada aún cerró los ojos. No obstante la curiosidad le pedía abrirlos, pero ella se negaba a hacerlo, trataba de ser más fuerte y aguantar. Podía escuchar la respiración de aquella persona que le acompañaba en esas pequeñas paredes.

De la agitación no reconocía la voz. Estaba apunto de echarse a llorar, pero se retuvo. Él estaba más cerca de lo que creía, y es que obviamente tenía que estarlo, después de todo no era un lugar muy grande que se pueda decir. Al principio los dos estaban inmóviles, pero luego él se fue acercando a ella. En cuestión de segundos pudo comenzar a sentir esa extraña respiración sobre su cuero cabelludo, y bien pronto una mano fría le tomó firmemente la barbilla. Por miedo no evitó que éste lograra alzarla y quedar los dos frente a frente, y por la misma razón tampoco abrió los ojos.

Era algo raro lo que sentía, el contacto de esas manos le daba escalofríos, sin embargo le gustaba.  Ella misma se fue calmando, por alguna razón ese miedo se había alejado, conocía esa voz y ese tacto. Sintió también el calor del aliento de ese hombre, debía ser porque cada vez se le acercaba más. Liberó su tensión y se dispuso a abrirlos, pero como acto precedente él se le acercó a tal punto que logró unir sus labios con los de la mujer. Del impacto, lo único que logró fue cerrarlos aún más. Se fue incorporando a la pasión que ese hombre "desconocido" le estaba dando a ese beso, pero antes de llegar a algo más que un simple beso recapacitó. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Le estaba correspondiendo a un hombre desconocido un beso? Se recordó de su hijo y se separó al instante.

- -        ¿Quién eres? - Logró preguntar enseguida después de romper el contacto. Disimuló su vergüenza tratando de no mirarlo, y de todas formas era casi imposible lograr ver algo en la oscuridad de ese closet.

- -        Creo que bien tú lo sabes Hermione. No recuerdas a un fastidioso, guapo y rubio niño que solía llamarte sangre sucia, supongo que no - Dijo antes de recibir una respuesta.

- -        ¿Draco? Digo... Malfoy. ¿Qué haces aquí? - Preguntó un poco extrañada.

- -        No sé, me pareció divertido entrar en un closet y te encontré, luego me acerqué a ti y... - Ella le cortó la frase.

- -        Olvida esa parte Draco. ¿Cómo pudiste besarme? Tú me... tú me... - Intentaba decir la chica sin poder terminar la frase.

- -        No. Yo no te odio. En cierta forma sí, porque escogiste como marido al peor hombre del mundo, y por un montón de errores que me hiciste cometer, pero de resto sólo odio a Potter - Le respondió dándole poca importancia.

- -        ¿y alguna vez llegaste a hacerlo? Bueno... digo, has llegado a...

- -        Entiendo tu pregunta. ¿Sabes? Me he puesto a pensar mucho en ello, y he llegado a la conclusión de que sí. Te odié tanto que llegué a amarte. ¿Puedes creer eso? - Rió - Me parece algo tonto, supongo que a ti también... dejémonos de esta conversación, no he venido para contarte mi vida privada, ni a observar tus complejos de Psiquiatra. 

- -        No. No me parece tonto. ¿Por qué habría de parecerme? - Se levantó del suelo con su hijo y se acercó a Draco, le acarició el cabello dulcemente en señal de apoyo, no sabía bien por qué lo hacía, simplemente le pareció correcto brindarle un poco de apoyo.

- -        Bien, yo no estoy aquí para sentimentalismos. Vámonos - Dijo dejando a la chica extrañada. Sintió un pequeño jalón que provenía de la mano de Draco, la atrajo hasta el otro extremo del las cuatro paredes y con s muñeca entre una de sus manos, tomó el traslador, pero escuchando antes los quejidos de Hermione y las constantes preguntas sobre a dónde la llevaría.

*

- -        Ya hemos buscado por todas las salas, no la hemos encontrado señor - Le dijo una muchacha al director. Éste, resignado a seguir con la búsqueda fue a hablarle a Ron.

- -        Creo que... creo que es mejor que paremos la búsqueda. Ella no va a aparecer, no hasta que encuentre que Harry vuelva a ser como antes.

Ron entendía a la perfección la reacción de su ex director. Si había algo que conocía más de sus dos amigos era su terquedad, siempre habían sido igual de tercos. Sobre todo Harry, pero en sus grandes casos Hermione podía superarlo. Extrañaba esos buenos tiempos, en que estaban los tres juntos, compartiendo todo... Bueno, en realidad no todo. Siempre había uno que otro secreto, pero el caso era la amistad. Cómo había cambiado eso en tan pocos años... Algo que se había mantenido por tantos años se fue diluyendo tan pronto.

Su vida había dado un extraño giro, después de que Harry y Hermione se casaron supo que no sería lo mismo. Después estuvo el hecho de su desaparición, nunca más supo de ellos, bueno, nadie supo de ellos. Entonces decidió cambiar su vida, y allí es donde entra Belinda, una mujer maravillosa que llegó misteriosamente a su vida, pero que logró darle fuerza. Así poco a poco todo fue cambiando, luego nacieron sus hijos. Lo único que no cambiaría de su vida serían su esposa e hijos. Sintió como alguien le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda, eso lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se volteó y se encontró de nuevo con el rostro de Albus Dumbledore.

- -        Sí... Es increíble cómo cambia la vida... - Y dicho esto se fue.

No tenía que reflexionar para entender que todo el mundo sentía lo mismo, de repente lo tienes todo, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos puede que ya no tengas nada. Pero después cada vez que se ponía a pensar en eso recordaba una frase que usaba mucho su madre "Después de la tormenta siempre llega la calma", y dicha frase se demostraba fácilmente con su esposa e hijos.

*

Enseguida se encontraban en un espacio completamente distinto al anterior. Lo único que no hacía diferencia era la oscuridad que permanecía en ambos sitios. Sin embargo podía visualizar a Draco lo suficiente como para seguirlo a donde quisiera llevarla. Sabía perfectamente que la llevaría en dirección a Harry. Mantenían  silencio. Draco no se atrevía a hablarle, llevarla al lugar donde probablemente podía morir le hacía sentir mucha culpabilidad.

Le siguió hasta la sombra para no perderlo de vista, su única oportunidad de recuperar lo que había perdido era luchando por ello. Con facilidad llegaron a un lugar muy distinto. Estaba más alumbrado y habían unas cuantas alfombras y mesas alrededor. Prácticamente un sitio para ambiciosos.  En el centro se hallaba un sillón. Estaba de espalda, obviamente había alguien sentado allí, y era muy fácil imaginarse quién era. El bebé le interrumpió su concentración, había comenzado a moverse y a hacer leves gemidos, al parecer se estaba despertando. Trató de tranquilizarlo meciéndolo un poco entre sus brazos, pero el pequeño no hacía más que despertarse cada vez más.

- -        Déjalo que se despierte, no pretenderás que duerma todo el día ¿o sí? - Le recomendó el joven rubio que la acompañaba.

- -        Pero... Prefiero que esté dormido... - Dijo con timidez.

- -        Ah, ya veo, quieres un bebé muerto... Vaya, tú y Potter son una típica familia, o bien podría decir, tú y Voldemort - Fue un comentario algo doloroso para ella.

- -        Prefiero que dejes a un lado tu ironía y tus actitudes Malfoy, no estoy como para esas. Y bien... Dónde demonios está... - No hizo falta terminar de formular la pregunta, la respuesta la recibió enseguida.

- -        Vaya... viniste... Pensé que te rehusarías - Escuchó decir a una voz fría - Pero ya veo que eres más tonta de lo que pensaba.

Los comentarios de esos dos hombres hacán cada momento más insoportable de lo que ya era. No soportaba más esa situación, no soportaba más ver en esos rostros ese gesto de superioridad. Indignada, decidió llegar al preciso punto de su visita. Quería saber cuál era el dichoso trato que iba a proponerle "Harry". Sin embargo, ver el rostro de su esposo hacía que se le ablandar el corazón, le provocaban incontrolables ganas de echarse a sus brazos y llorar de alegría por su regreso, pero no podía. Porque no era él. Porque no era su Harry.

- -        Ya lo sé... Tu rostro me lo dice todo, quieres que te diga en qué consiste mi trato ¿O me equivoco? - Optó por no responder -  Te diré en qué consiste... Pero, no hay prisa, por qué no te sientas, así es mejor hablar, sobre todo en tu estado... Ya sabes... después de un parto tan difícil...

- -        No me interesa sentarme, no he venido aquí para celebrar una fiesta de té... - Él la interrumpió de nuevo.

- -        Pero sí tienes todo el tiempo del mundo. No veo por qué el atore, Ah! Ya veo... te gustan las... muertes rápidas... Es una buena elección, no se puede negar... Mientras más lenta, más dolor, y supongo que a ti no te gusta mucho el dolor ¿o sí? ¿Duele mucho estar sin tu maridito? - Dijo con un tonito ridículo. 

- -        ¿Acaso estás celoso de Tom? - Obtuvo como respuesta una extraña risa - Mira... Voy a decirlo así. Me importa poco lo que tú pienses de MI vida. No sé si te has dado cuenta que todos, absolutamente TODOS cometemos errores... Oh, perdona, cierto... Tú eres el Señor perfección ¿no es cierto? ... 

- -        No es un mal apodo... Tal vez pronto no lo digas con ese tono de sarcasmo o... quizás ni puedas decirlo, nadie puede asegurar lo que depara el futuro. Entonces estás muy apresurada por saber de qué trata... Bien. Es muy sencillo, sólo debes hacer una cosa para que todos quedemos en paz - Se detuvo justo en esa parte.

- -        ¿Y eso es? - Preguntó con curiosidad y desespero.

- -        Entrégame al niño - Hermione no pudo evitar reírse al escuchar esa proposición. Sin embargo le recordó mucho a Ron... Era exactamente lo que había pensado.

- -        ¿Ahora vas a tener papel de niñera? Vaya... no sabía que te ibas por esos lados. ¿para qué lo quieres? - Preguntó secamente.

- -        No veo por qué preguntar, te estoy dando la mejor oportunidad de tu vida, tu hijo por tu esposo. No creo que puedas tener hijos sin Harry, o bueno, sí que puedes... pero creí que lo amabas...

- -        ¿Y cómo vas a darme a Harry si tú posees su cuerpo? - Ésta pregunta pareció alterarlo un poco.

- -        Eso ya queda en cuenta mía, yo sé qué hacer, sólo tienes que darme el niño. Piénsalo Hermione, no cometas otro error si tienes oportunidad de hacer lo correcto...

- -        ¿Y por qué eso ha de ser lo correcto? No me creas tan tonta, para qué querrías a Harry viviendo feliz y libre... ¿Para qué te mate? Es que no logra tener lógica, la pregunta correcta sería, por qué yo querría hacer algo tan estúpido... - Voldemort rió.

- -        Esa está más fácil aún. Voy a hacerte una rápida y concisa demostración - Y al finalizar esas últimas palabras, haciendo un gesto con sus manos hizo que apareciera frente a ellos un espejo muy sencillo. En el se reflejaba una mujer, pero no lograba visualizarla bien, hasta que le hicieron un acercamiento -  ¿Reconoces a esa mujer? ¿te parece una vieja familiar?

- -        Maldito sea el día en que naciste... ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! - Gritó con lágrimas en los ojos - Eres un maldito degenerado... ¡No te atrevas a hacerle daño! Por favor... No le hagas daño... ella no tiene nada que ver en esto...

- -        Es una lástima que vaya a morir sin conocer a su nieto, y peor aún, sabiendo que su hija tuvo la oportunidad de salvarle la vida y no lo hizo. Ya sabes... los muertos lo saben todo ¿Crees que te perdone? 

Aquella imagen le estaba pegando fuerte en el corazón, no podía creer que alguien fuera tan malo como para de verdad hacer un acto de tal clase. Pero no podía hacer nada... Es que podía... pero a la vez tendría que abandonar a su hijo, no podía permitir que él se lo arrebatara. Esos pensamientos le golpeaban fuertemente en la cabeza, y el intentar no pensar ya se había vuelto una misión imposible. Se había quedado sin aliento, sin palabras... incluso sin lágrimas. Hacía tantos años que no había hablado con su madre. Ni siquiera le había avisado sobre el próximo y ya nacimiento de su hijo. Llevaba años de absoluta incomunicación con ella. Se arrepentía tanto de eso, todo ese tiempo había estado tan necesitada de sus consejos maternales, de su ayuda, de su comprensión, en general, había estado necesitada de una madre.

- -        Lo siento... Desperdiciaste una gran oportunidad -  Y con otro toque de manos observó la peor escena de su vida. Algo que a marcaría completamente. Observó la dolorosa muerte de su madre.

Sintió como se le paró el corazón, como su cuerpo no respondía a nada. Simplemente logró llevarse una mano a la boca y abrir más sus ojos, el impacto llegó a tal punto que no pudo evitar caer de rodillas. El bebé casi se le cae de los brazos pero Draco lo tomó antes de que eso ocurriera, se agachó también y colocó un brazo alrededor de la espalda de Hermione. De sus ojos ya rodaban unas cuantas lágrimas, y en cuestión de segundos ya estaba llorando.

Eran una variedad de sentimientos los que la atormentaban. Indescriptibles hasta para ella misma. Entonces fue cuando recordó todas las veces en que Harry le pidió que fuera fuerte y enfrentara la realidad. Precisamente eso era lo que tenía que hacer ahora. No esperó pensar antes de actuar, se dejó llevar por un impulso, tomó a su hijo y se encaminó hacia aquel hombre que soltaba unas fuertes carcajadas. Aún con lágrimas en los ojos se le acercó.

- -        ¿Qué haces? -  Le preguntó parando de reírse.

- -        Harry... por favor vuelve... - Jaló débilmente con una mano la camisa del hombre y con la otra sujetó a su hijo - Vuelve por nuestro hijo...

- -        Te volviste loca muy pronto... ¿Aún recuerdas que yo no soy Harry? - Dijo con tono seguro, pero con pensamientos extraños.

- -        Yo sé que mi Harry aún está ahí... Mira a tu hijo... ¿No es lindo? Se parece tanto a ti - Voldemort la observaba, pero luego le dirigió la mirada al pequeño que ella cargaba. Por alguna extraña razón sintió afecto hacia el niño, y por más que quiso alejar esos pensamientos, no pudo.

- -        ¡Basta! Deja esas ridiculeces de una vez - Y con estas palabras le arrebató al niño de los brazos.

Notas de la autora: Hasta que por fin termino este capítulo... ¬¬ no sé por qué me tardé tanto si es tan corto, bueno, es un pelín más largo que los últimos (Al menos) Muchísimas Gracias por tu review Carol ;) esta vez le dedico el chap a Titi, Mariale y Vane.

No tengo más nada que decir esta vez -_- jejeje ^^u

Sólo que dejen reviews.

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

 |

 |

 |

V


	13. La muerte de Harry

**El Sentimiento más fuerte.**

**La muerte de Harry.**

****

No eran muchos los pasillos que tenía que recorrer, pero sí mucha la desesperación que cargaba. La angustia era inmensa, tenía que hablar con Albus Dumbledore lo más pronto posible, no podía de ninguna manera permitir que Hermione saliera herida de esa situación, aunque eso ya era algo imposible de lograr. Finalmente en uno de los miles corredores consiguió el reconocible rostro del director. Éste parecía intranquilo, obviamente lo que le preocupaba era la situación en que se encontraban.

- Albus, ya sé donde encontrar a Hermione, seguí a Cornelius... Debemos ir lo antes posible... Pero no podemos entrar si no somos mortífagos... ya sabes. Necesitamos conseguir el traslador que está en este hospital... Con el que Hermione llegó hasta allá – Su voz se escuchaba cansada.

- ¿Estás seguro de que ese traslador aún sigue aquí Tom? – El hombre asintió – Entonces usemos un conjuro para encontrarlo.

- Sí, pero pronto, si no, no tendremos oportunidad de salvar al niño...

*

Sentía un gran dolor por dentro, esa reacción había sido tan repentina. Sentía como si le hubieran arrancado bruscamente una parte de sí. Se le formaba un gran nudo en la garganta que no le permitía articular palabra alguna. Si ese hombre se atrevía a quedarse con su hijo o matarlo el dolor sería peor. En esos momentos lo único que quería era quitárselo de nuevo, pero él le amenazaba con la varita, y ella en defensa no tenía nada. Retrocedió unos pasos para evitar cualquier ataque, chocó suavemente con el cuerpo de Draco, quien tranquilamente la tomó por la muñeca y acató las órdenes de Voldemort de llevarla a un cuarto alejado.

Ella se rehusaba a dejar a su hijo en manos de aquél hombre, comenzó a moverse intranquilamente en los brazos de Draco haciendo el intento de escapar, pero éste la retenía tan fuertemente que no tuvo oportunidad alguna de escaparse. Después de unos minutos, cesó. Respirando agitadamente, se volteó para quedar directamente frente a Draco, lo miró melancólicamente y rompió a llorar en su pecho. Él hombre, que no sabía qué hacer simplemente la abrazó.

- Ayyyyyy... Ya quítenme la escenita que está como para vomitar. Draco... Ya llévatela de aquí ¿Quieres? – El hombre no pretendía obedecerle ¿por qué habría de hacerlo? Lo único que lograba con eso era sentirse como un esclavo. Pero casi no podía pensar en eso, sólo pensaba en Hermione,  en los ruidos desgarradores que producía su llanto. Le dolía mucho verla así y no poder hacer nada, ya ocultar sus sentimientos se había vuelto una tarea muy difícil.

Abrigó más aún a la muchacha con sus brazos, ella podía sentir todo menos desprotección. Aquella era una gran muestra de afecto, se sentía tan bien entre sus brazos, eran tan distintos a los de Harry... No era que le gustara más el tacto con él, sino que ya hacia tanto tiempo que Harry no le mostraba un cariño como ese, que ya hasta se había olvidado de cómo era. Sentía una extraña pasión, algo que nunca antes había experimentado, y mucho le temía... Temía a estar enamorándose de Draco. Aunque era algo imposible, solo había pasado unas cuantas buenas veces con él. Todo eso la dejaba muy confundida, la mente comenzó a ocupársele, se estaba llenando de tantos pensamientos que estaba olvidando por completo el asunto de su hijo y de su madre, _incluso el de Harry.  _

Pero entonces, de la nada, su concentración pasó a ser sólo del hombre que estaba a algunos metros de distancia de su persona. Por aquella fría puerta había entrado otro hombre que le había traído muchas confusiones en cierto tiempo, frente suyo se hallaba Tom. Estaba totalmente cansado, pero muy dispuesto a ayudar fuera la situación que fuese. No sabía exactamente si alegrarse por su llegada, de lo único que estaba conciente era de que sería de gran beneficio.

Inmóvil y sin saber que hacer murmuró el nombre de aquél hombre. Éste reaccionó y tranquilamente se fue acercando a ella, por alguna extraña razón (Para esa situación) estaba sonriendo. Ella no tenía el valor suficiente para corresponderle a esa sonrisa, ni mucho menos idea de por qué la llevaba él en su rostro, pero enseguida lo supo cuando el hombre le murmuró un "_Que bueno que estás bien_". El lazo que la unía con Draco se rompió inmediatamente, se soltó de sus brazos y se aferró fuertemente a la camisa de Tom, y con nuevas lágrimas en los ojos le suplicó que recuperara a su hijo.

*

Caminaba de extremo a extremo por los pasillos del hospital. Se arrepentía de haber dejado a Tom ir solo, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, ya no podía hacer más nada que no fuera aguardar y rogar porque todo saliese bien. Su estadía en ese hospital se estaba volviendo una especie de infierno, solamente lo calmaba la idea de que al menos Draco estaba con ella. Sabía perfectamente lo que sentía él por esa mujer, era muy fácil de adivinarlo viendo las miradas secretas que éste le echaba la mayoría de las veces. Él nunca permitiría que nada malo le pasase a Hermione, después de todo su amor iba a poder más que él, y no iba a tener más opción que sacar la verdad al aire. Era como una especie de sentimiento de culpabilidad, de esos que nunca nos deja en paz hasta que por fin lo revelamos.

- Tenga profesor... esto le hará mejor – Era la voz de aquel hombre pelirrojo. Amablemente le estaba ofreciendo un poco de té caliente. La verdad era que lo necesitaba, podía siempre se mostrara sereno a cualquier asunto, pero eso no implicaba que en realidad no lo sintiese. Incluso, esa serenidad llegaba a molestar.

- Muchas gracias... – Fue lo único que logró soltar. Se llevó la taza a los labios y tomó un sorbo. El joven lo invitó a sentarse, no era exactamente para hablar, se notaba muy por fuera que ninguno de los dos pretendía pronunciar ni una simple "A", sólo era para relajarse.****

Mantener la calma no era un trabajo fácil, menos en esa clase de situación. Es muy fácil decir un "cálmate, todo va a salir bien", pero estar en un momento difícil como ese,  ya eso era otra cosa. Sin embargo el repetirse esa frase unas cuantas veces no hacía ningún daño.

- Mantener la calma... vaya estupidez... – Pensó el hombre de cabellos rojizos.

*

- Vaya, vaya... ¡Miren quien llegó! – Exclamó con un tonito de hipocresía – El angelito que lamentablemente ya no tengo... ¿Me extrañaste? Siento mucho decirte que yo... Ni pendiente.

- No seas imbécil, bien sabes que extrañarte para cualquiera sería muy difícil – Logró decir Tom tras su agotamiento -  Vaya... Pero que paternal, ya hasta aprendiste a cargar a tu hijo ¿Magnifico padre, no? No se te da tan mal.****

- Angelito y todo pero no se te quita lo sarcástico. Precisamente de este niño quería hablarte. Él... – Dijo alzando al niño – Es la única criatura que puede arruinar mis planes ¿Por qué? Por la misma razón que Potter lo hizo. Él es el único heredero de Gryffindor que queda, por lo tanto mi única alternativa es...****

- Matarlo.****

- Exactamente, veo que me vas captando el punto. Bien, pero también puedo apoderarme de él, al igual que lo hice con Harry, claro que si salgo del cuerpo de Harry, él automáticamente morirá, y eso sería una gran lástima... Vaya dilema ¿No? Pero a mí parecer lo más razonable es quedarme con el cuerpo del pequeño ¿Por qué? Es muy sencillo... Porque esta criatura no ha experimentado ningún sentimiento. No conoce bien esa cosa, que ustedes los ignorantes conocen como amor, en cambio, Harry sí. Por más que lleve el control sobre él no puedo evitar sentir como a veces actúa ese maldito cariño, o amor... Lo que sea... ¿vas entendiendo? – Tom asintió – Bien. Ahora el único problema es que es demasiado pequeño, y créeme que no pretendo pasar de nuevo por la infancia. Me parece algo muy ilógico.****

- ¿Por qué no simplemente te callas? – Le sugirió Draco – ya no soporto más escuchar tus estúpidos planes... y peor aún, con pésimos fines.****

- Harry, observa una vez más a tu hijo, sólo eso te pido – Rogó la mujer – Una vez más.****

Voldemort hizo un gesto de asco pero le hizo caso a la mujer sin saber por qué. Miró a la pequeña criatura detalladamente y entonces fue allí cuando volvió a sentir esa extraña sensación, era un sentimiento nuevo que empezaba a apoderarse de él rápidamente. Pero él no quería sentirlo, no quería experimentar nada de lo que según él, era estúpido. Las confusiones de subieron pronto a la cabeza y todo tipo de pensamientos comenzaron a golpearle la mente. Se sentía como un loco, se llevó las dos manos a la cabeza dejando caer al niño sobre el sillón. Se arrodilló y  comenzó a gritar cosas sin sentido. Las tres personas que permanecían en la habitación lo miraban extrañadas.

- ¡Maldita mujer! – Gritó señalando a Hermione – ¡Por tu culpa he perdido el control sobre él! Y lo peor... lo peor es que – Comenzó a decir riéndose – Que igual vas a perder, porque voy a matar a Harry... Voy a salirme de su cuerpo y morirá en cuestión de minutos – Soltó una carcajada.

Y dichas estas palabras, los tres presenciaron un acto inigualable. Mientras el alma de Voldemort salía velozmente por el cuerpo de Harry, Tom decidió no perder tiempo ni oportunidad de por fin acabar con esa situación. Corrió hacia el lugar donde se hallaba la escena y sacó su varita.

- Este es tu fin maldito – Y apenas aquella alma terminó de salir del cuerpo del hombre, éste pronunció – _Alma Disapir_

Fue sólo en cuestión de segundos, sólo en cuestión de segundos que todo acabó. Desapareció. Tan rápido como había empezado, ahora había acabado. Sin embargo las cosas no terminaban así, porque el gran problema ahora era Harry.

- Harry... – Hermione corrió hacia el cuerpo endeble de su esposo – Oh Dios mío... Despierta Harry, por favor... No te vayas así... No ahora... No ahora que está nuestro hijo... El te necesita, y yo también Harry... Yo te necesito más que nadie, por favor no te vayas – Se aferró a su pálido cuerpo, lloraba descontroladamente - ¡Hagan algo! ¡Por favor hagan algo! Tom... ayúdame, no dejes que se me muera... por favor... no lo permitas...

**Notas de la autora:**

Muajajajajajaaaaaaa Harry muerto, ehhhhh! Viva! Jajaja mentira vale, no me mates titi... jijijiji ya verán, lo que pasará les impresionará muajaja, en realidad no les impresionará, pero bueh. Aja, de nuevo un big SORRY por lo corto, pero es que tenía que dejarlo hasta aquí, porque sí. XDDDDDDDDD Bien, Carol, otro chap dedicado a ti, naaah, ten en cuenta que todo el fic está dedicado a ti y ya XDDDDDD gracias por seguir el (Terrible, horroroso, hiper patético) Fic. El próximo es el último, lero lero. Ehhhhhh!!!!!

Bueno, dejen sus reviews.

Sin más que decir me despido.

Lissy.

Ah! Y se me olvidaba decir, ya sé que está extraño ^^u


	14. Fin del dolor

Fin del dolor

- Tom... Por favor... Sálvalo – Las súplicas de Hermione se habían vuelto su peor tormento, y lo peor era que en verdad no podía hacer nada... o mejor dicho, no se le ocurría nada que hacer.

- Lo siento Herms... No puedo hacer nada – Hermione no podía creer en lo que él le decía, debía existir alguna forma de salvarlo, eso no podía acabar así, después de luchar tanto no podía terminar de esa forma.

Draco se aproximó a ella, no sabía bien qué podía hacer consolarla, pero sabia que estando a su lado no estaría de sobra. Él, como Tom, no podía hacer nada al respecto, no podía salvar la vida de Harry porque no tenía cómo, y mucho menos conseguía hallar una manera de lograrlo. Sin embargo no estaba tan triste por el sufrimiento de Hermione, como siempre pensaba en sí mismo, si Harry moría, Hermione podría aceptarlo a él, eso sería lo mejor que pudiera pasarle en esos momentos, pero no creía fielmente en que eso sucediera, de una u otra forma, Harry siempre terminaba sobreviviendo de todo. Pero lo único que de verdad le daba coraje era que él terminaba por participar en esa ayuda para que Harry se salvara..

- Tom… - Éste no dejó que ella pronunciara ni una sola palabra más, se acercó al débil cuerpo de Harry y le indicó a Hermione que se alejara. Se agachó para estar más próximo a él, y se quedó pensativo.

- Bien Herm... sólo hay una cosa que puedo hacer – A la chica se le iluminaron los ojos – Y pues no me queda de otra... – Dibujó en su rostro una expresión  de seguridad y prosiguió – Voy a entrar en el cuerpo de Harry... Así no morirá.

- ¡Pero Tom! Eso no... – De nuevo fue interrumpida.

- Si ya sé... se creará una fusión entre Harry y yo, pero créeme, no es que eso vaya a cambiarlo mucho... Te lo prometo – Hermione esbozó una débil sonrisa y dejó deslizar unas cuantas lágrimas, no podía dejar de desconfiar de esa esperanza, pero no le quedaba de otra.

- Tom... Antes de que... Bueno, de que entres en el cuerpo de Harry... yo... yo quería decirte... quería agradecerte. De verdad, muchas gracias – Tom le respondió a la sonrisa con una dulce mirada.

- Ha! Es obvio por qué lo hace. Esto te trae muchos beneficios ¿verdad Tom? ¿Vivirás felizmente con Hermione, verdad? – Draco soltó una risa.

- Draco... No es momento de bromas – Dijo ella mirándolo fijamente, luego volteó a encontrarse una vez más con el rostro disperso de Tom. Se alejó lentamente un poco más del cuerpo de su esposo, y dejó que él realizara la unión.

Estaba un poco asustada, temía que Harry pudiera cambiar de igual forma como lo hizo con el alma de Voldemort, claro que obviamente estaba por enterada de que Voldemort y Tom eran muy distintos a pesar de provenir del mismo cuerpo. Observaba impaciente como él colocaba su mano sobre el pecho de su pareja y después poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos. Al cabo de nos segundos, se encontró con el alma de Tom Riddle, estaba allí presente, podía verla por más que fuese tan transparente. No sintió temor hacia ella, ni siquiera tuvo chance de sentir algo. Fue un acto muy repentino, algo de lo que no lograba considerarse seguro si era verdad. Era una escena absolutamente contraria a la que había tenido oportunidad de presenciar por parte del señor tenebroso.

No obstante, no pudo evitar apreciar el contacto de los dedos de Draco sobre sus hombros, no entendía bien el por qué de esa reacción por parte del chico, pero en realidad no le quería agarrar mucha importancia, simplemente supo que su intención era reanimarla. Le expresó su agradecimiento tomándolo tiernamente por la mano, y enseguida después de ese movimiento, ya el alma de Tom Riddle había penetrado en el pálido cuerpo del hombre que se hallaba en el suelo.

La imagen de Tom se desvaneció entre el aire, ahora sólo se podía visualizar a aquél chico al que Tom le había salvado la vida con su alma. Se aproximó de nuevo a su esposo con la ilusión de que despertara inmediatamente, pero a la vez con el miedo de notar alguna diferencia en él. Esperó unos segundos hasta ver alguna señal de vida, entonces fue cuando él comenzó a apretujar los ojos y a entrecerrar las manos. Luego soltó algunos murmullos incomprensibles, acompañados por breves y lentos movimientos. Hermione, ya en el suelo junto con él, colocó la cabeza de Harry sobre sus piernas tiernamente y le acarició el cabello, a lo que él respondió, entre sueños, con una sonrisa.

- Herms... – Murmuró con un tono dulce. Ella sonrió al escuchar la voz de Harry, y él se levantó buscando su mirada. El primer contacto visual fue realmente impactante, en los ojos de cada uno se podía percibir aquel brillo que sólo los adolescentes enamorados saben dar, era aquella expresión de amor inigualable.

- ¡Harry! – Exclamó con los ojos radiantes de felicidad. No esperó más y se lanzó a sus brazos. Se sumieron en un tierno abrazo – Te extrañé tanto...

- Yo también te extrañé mucho cariño... Te amo. Espero que no hayas olvidado eso – Hermione sonrió ante el comentario y le murmuró un: "Claro que no, tontito"

Despacio se fueron separando, la mujer llevó su mano derecha a la mejilla de él, le dirigió una mirada amorosa, la cual fue muy bien correspondida, poco a poco, y muy lentamente fueron acercando sus labios hasta llegar al punto de unirlos. Ya era mucho tiempo el cual habían pasado sin probar el dulce sabor del contacto de sus bocas, por lo tanto ese beso estaba siendo muy bien parecido a una experiencia nueva. Les hacía recordar su primer beso, tan indefenso, tan sencillo... pero sin embargo, tan maravilloso. Y así era, un beso con mucha inocencia por las espaldas. Él la tomó suavemente por el cabello y se lo acarició tal cual como ella lo había hecho antes, siempre había adorado esos rizos, esos ojos, su piel... En fin, nunca dejaría de adorarla completamente, aunque eso bien no se sabe.

De pronto se escucharon unos lloriqueos, entonces se separaron enseguida. Provenía de aquél saco de mantas que cargaba Draco consigo. Habían olvidado por completo a su hijo con la emoción de volver a verse. Harry parecía muy entusiasmado con el hecho de que por fin estaban juntos y tenían a su hijo, lo mismo podía decirse de Hermione, ella también estaba muy feliz de que por fin todo se arreglara. Sin embargo había algo que le preocupaba ahora, y ese algo obviamente era Draco. Por alguna razón se le había creado esa confusión entre él y Harry, pero ahora que había visto a su esposo no dudaba que lo amaba, y que lo que sentía por Draco era más como cariño, o incluso atracción.

No dudó ni un segundo más y se dispuso a hablar con él. No podía dejar las cosas así, y menos tratándose de un tema tan delicado como lo era "_el herir a las personas"_, después de todo _uno no debe hacer lo que a uno no quiere que se le haga._ Tranquilamente le pidió unos segundos a Harry. Se fue aproximando a Draco quien no parecía caer en cuenta de las intenciones de Hermione. Pero cuando se percató que estaban frente a frente le colocó al niño en los brazos y volteó para irse, pero la voz de Hermione lo detuvo.

- Draco yo... tengo que decirte algo... – Ella le sonrió débilmente.

- No tienes que decir nada si no quieres. La verdad no hace falta, mi vida siempre ha sido así de inconclusa – Draco le echó una mirada al suelo, por primera vez se sentía intimidado al hablar con alguien. No podía negar que estaba feliz de que ella fuera feliz, pero tampoco podía dejar a un lado la rabia que le produjo que no fuera con él.

- ¡No! Yo si quiero decirlo... De verdad... de verdad yo... – No sabía bien por donde empezar, aunque sí podía comenzar por soltar los nervios – Bien... Yo... Cuando fuiste a verme al hospital, y pues tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar _bien_, como personas normales, pues me fui dando cuenta de que tú... – Draco asintió para que prosiguiera con lo que seguía -  Y pues a mí... Digo, cuando me besaste en aquél closet, no sé... me sentí muy extraña, y pues hasta llegué a creer que realmente sentía amor por ti... No es mentira... y tampoco es que no sienta amor por ti. Con lo que has hecho me has demostrado que eres alguien en quien puedo confiar, y por eso... mi amor es más cariño de amigos... ya sabes... – Draco la interrumpió.

- Pero si él... 

- Tenlo por seguro, si Harry hubiese muerto, tu tendrías todas las probabilidades de estar conmigo – Dijo con una sonrisa – Pero sin embargo no fue así... Y tú lo sabes...

- Y... ¿puedo pedirte un último favor? – Ella le respondió un tranquilo "sí" – ¿Me dejarías... darte un último beso? – Hermione sonrió y aprobó con la cabeza.

Lo primero en que pensó fue Harry, si él llegaba a ver la cara de Draco sobre la de ella, le quitaría la vida a él y a sí mismo, y no era que Draco fuera a quedarse de manos cruzadas, más bien le respondería con algo peor. No esperaba la comprensión de Harry, después de todo ella también se pondría muy celosa si él se lo hiciera. Tenía una decisión difícil de tomar, y sin darse cuenta ya la había tomado.

- Pero uno muy pequeñito ¿Sí? Harry me va a matar por esto...

Pausadamente fue aproximando sus labios a los de ella, deseaba besarla sólo una vez más. Ella cerró sus ojos antes de tener contacto con los labios del chico, y con el niño en brazos, igual que la vez del closet, se unieron en un beso muy corto, pero a la vez dulce. Draco le acarició los hombros suavemente mientras ella permanecía inmóvil, no se imaginaba la reacción de Harry, ni en lo que le diría, pero prefería no pensar en ello. Con los ojos aún cerrados sintió como él se fue separando lentamente. Alex se movía en sus brazos, aunque no parecía darse cuenta, después de ese beso había quedado un poco fuera de lugar. L hombre la tomó por la barbilla y le aló la cara delicadamente quedando frente a frente. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la directa mirada de Draco. Esperaba que él dijera algo, pero no fue así, simplemente sonrió y se fue caminando hacia la salida.

Lo vio alejarse sin una palabra. Como él no había dicho nada, ella prefirió mantener el silencio de esa probable despedida. Sintió unos pasos aproximarse detenidamente. No dudaba que fueran de Harry, y conociéndolo parecían muy relajados, es decir que él también lo estaba. Meció un poco a Alex entre sus brazos y éste le sonrió.

- Supongo que crees que voy a peguntarte qué fue aquello... – Dijo Harry colocándose a su lado y refiriéndose al ese suceso. Suavemente ubicó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de la mujer, mientras ella pareció quedarse sin palabras, no tenía respuesta alguna para su esposo, ni mucho menos ganas de pensar en una.

- Harry... Yo... – El hombre le colocó un dedo en los labios.

- Shhh... Yo no te he preguntado nada. Simplemente comenté – La besó - ¿Qué crees? ¿Qué no me había dado cuenta de que Draco estaba enamorado de ti? Nah, eso es imposible de no notar. – Hermione soltó una risa graciosa, en verdad había extrañado mucho _a su Harry_. – Déjame verlo – Dijo mirando al pequeño.

Hermione le entregó el niño en brazos. Harry lo tomó con cuidado, como si fuera una cajita de cristal, tal cual como solía hacerlo con su hija... Aquel pequeño le recordaba mucho a Hamley, sus ojitos eran igual de verdes y tenía la misma mirada... sin embargo no quería compararlos, eran totalmente distintos y además le producía mucha melancolía. Alex lo agarró por un dedo, y comencé a jugar con él. No podía evitar sonreírle a su hijo, de nuevo sentía esa paternidad que tanto extrañaba. Era un sentimiento muy bonito... muy puro.

- Se parece mucho a ti – le susurró cariñosamente a su esposa.

- Ay Harry... Es muy pequeño para parecerme a mí, espérate a que crezca un poquito más – Rieron juntos – Además tiene tus ojos.

- Te amo... Extrañaba decirte eso ¿Sabes?

- Y yo a ti.

Notas de la autora:

Uff, por fin acabo este chap ^^, bueno, éste no es el último ya que lo separé del epílogo. Que les pereció? Un asco XDDDDDD jajaja bueno, hice lo que pude. No tengo mucho que decir, además que me estás apurando Carol -_-

Dejen sus reviews!!!!!!!

Lis Jade Black.


	15. Epílogo

**El Sentimiento más fuerte.**

**Epílogo.**

****

- - ¡Alex! ¡Baja a comer! – Gritaba fuertemente su madre. Salió corriendo por las escaleras como normalmente lo hacía, nunca se perdía el desayuno. ¿Qué te he dicho Alex? No me gusta que bajes de esa manera, eso es falta de modales… - El pequeño no parecía estar escuchándola, mas bien estaba más pendiente de su comida.

- Cariño – Dijo Harry entrando en la cocina – Ya me voy al partido, porque empieza a las once ¿Quieres venir? – Le preguntó a su hijo.

- ¡Sí! – Respondió con cierto entusiasmo, pero de lo que no se daba cuenta era de las negaciones de su madre.

- A-aah, usted jovencito, no me sale hasta que termine con todos sus deberes – Le reclamó Hermione con un tono posesivo.

- ¡Pero mamá! Yo no quiero seguir asistiendo a ese colegio muggle, anda ma, déjame ir con papá, por favor, sólo por hoy – Le suplicó su hijo.

- Tienes que seguir yendo porque no voy a permitir que te me vuelvas un vago. Además, siempre me dices lo mismo, y terminas yendo y no haces nada de lo que me prometes. Esta vez no Alex – Y con esto le dio fin a la conversación. 

- Herms… Déjalo ir, a ver, te propongo algo, por qué no vas tú también, después vamos a comer helados y le ayudo a hacer la tarea. Anda – Le propuso su esposo haciéndole pucheros graciosos.

- ¿Tú? Harry… ¿tú ayudando en las tareas a Alex? Uy, eso ay que verlo, pero que conste que ya es palabra, así que la cumples – Se le acercó a su esposo y le plantó un corto beso en los labios.

- Iak, por qué siempre hacen eso. Bueno, ya vámonos ¿Sí?, Si no se hace más tarde – Dijo Alex mientras se iba corriendo a la puerta.

- Dios, ese niño nunca va a cambiar… - Dijo su madre en voz baja – Como se nota que es hijo tuyo, que no sepa yo de travesuras y regaños en Hogwarts.

- Que no sepa yo que no llegan cartas con reclamos, voy a empezar a sospechar que es hijo de Draco – Hermione le echó una mirada, notando las risitas de su marido.

- No es gracioso ¿eh?

*****

El partido ya había empezado. Alex gritaba muy a menudo, entusiasmado por las victorias del equipo de su padre, mientras que su madre no dejaba de mirar y sonreír. De pronto una niñita rubia se chocó con el pequeño, todo por estar corriendo. Se cayó hacia atrás y se dio fuerte en la espalda. Comenzó a llorar escandalosamente, era pequeña, Hermione le calculaba unos seis años y medio. Se le acercó cariñosamente y le ayudó a levantarse, la niña gemía de dolor, y soltaba varias lágrimas de vez en cuando. Al poco rato, escuchó una voz masculina que se aproximaba.

- Melissa – Decía tranquilamente – Cuántas veces te he dicho que no corras de esa forma, es peligroso. Por favor discúlpela, es un poco tremenda.

- No, no se preocupe señor, conozco perfectamente lo que siente, mi hijo es idéntico – Lentamente se fue volteando para presentarse con el hombre que estaba a sus espaldas, pero antes éste la reconoció.

- ¿Hermione? – Ella reaccionó ante su nombre y se volteó más velozmente – Sabía que esa voz me era conocida.

Al encontrarse con el dueño de aquella voz, se llevó un gran impacto. Claro, quien más podría tener una hija con esas características. Rubia y de ojos grises. Pero… ¿Quién sería la madre? Le interesaba saber con quien se había casado. Hace tiempo que se preguntaba por él, qué había hecho de su vida, y ahora podía saberlo todo, y quería. Dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, de esas que le encantaban a él y a Harry ver.

- Jamás habrá mujer en mi vida que me hagas sonreír como lo has hecho tú, ni mucho menos, que sonría como tú lo haces.

- Draco… Tenías que ser tú, esa voz, y esta pequeña. Pensé que más nunca volvería a verte ¿Cómo has estado? – Le preguntó invitándolo a sentarse a su lado. Él aceptó sin palabras, y se colocó a su derecha.

- Pues bien… Aunque después de… La muerte de Pansy… Ha sido un golpe muy fuerte para Melissa ¿Sabes? Perder a su mamá sin conocerla. Pero no hablemos de eso, hablemos de ti, ya veo que Alex ha crecido bastante, ¿Aún está vivo Potter? – Preguntó con su típico humor.

- «_Bueno, eso no lo ha perdido_ – Pensó aliviada» Sí, aún está con nosotros. Más vivo que nunca, allá está, jugando… Como siempre – Le respondió.

- ¿Ahora juega? Ha!, pensaba que los dos aún seguían en Hogwarts, ¿Por qué se fueron? – Draco se acomodó para escucharla mejor.

- Es que decidimos irnos por Alex, no podíamos tener un niño corriendo por los pasillos. Nada había pasado hasta que aprendió a caminar – Draco soltó una risa – Porque cuando empezó, no paraba, y después ya lo veías corriendo por todos lados. Entonces Harry compró una casa y nos fuimos. Y tú… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Pansy?

- Nah, es una larga historia. El aso es que Pansy y yo estuvimos una temporada juntos, luego me separé de ella, tú sabes por qué. Nunca he podido ni podré olvidarte. Jamás hubo ni habrá en mi vida una mujer como tú. Pero entonces me fue Pansy después con la noticia de que estaba embarazada, y blah, blah, blah, total que después del parto murió, por eso me quedé con Melissa. Aunque ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, aparte de ti por supuesto. Es una dulzura, aunque un poco malcriada.

- Hmmm, ya me imagino por qué es malcriada, con el padre que tiene… - Los dos se rierom al unísono – Sí… me imagino que para esa pequeña ha de haber sido muy duro, y sigue siéndolo ¿verdad? Supongo que aún te pregunta por ella.

- No supones mal... todo el tiempo. Y cada vez tengo menos palabras con qué cubrirlo. A veces no sé qué hacer, sé que hago mal en no decirle la verdad, pero le destruiré el corazón. No me quiero imaginar su expresión después de que se lo diga.

- Pero debes, mientras más tarde, peor. Sé que será duro, pero tienes que.

- ¡Papi! Tengo hambre, papi, mi barriguita pide comidita, vamos a comer papi, anda, vamos – Le insistía la niña sin descanso.

- Ya vamos cariño, espera que termine de hablar… Es más, ven acá para que conozcas a Hermione – Le dijo a su hija haciendo que se acercara.

- Mucho gusto, soy Melissa. ¿Tú conoces a mi mamá? – Le preguntó Melissa a la mujer libremente – Es que yo no lo conozco...

- Sí… yo la conozco.

- ¿Y era bonita verdad? Porque sino mi papito nunca se hubiese enamorado de ella ¿verdad papi? – Draco asintió.

- Bueno, ya vamos Meli, fue un gusto verte Herms – Se aproximó a su mejilla y le plantó un beso – Espero que volvamos a vernos.

«_Quiso evitarle el tema a Melissa…_»

- ¡Mami! ¡Papá atrapó la snich! ¡Ya ganaron! – Le anunció su hijo muy agitado – Vamos a donde pa para felicitarlo. Vente, apúrate.

- Ya voy Alex, con calma, no corras que te puedes caer... Dios, estos niños de hoy en día nunca cambiarán.

*******

- Estupendo día ¿No? – Hermione asintió – Te amo.

- Mmm, hace tiempo que no me lo decías – Harry comenzó a besarle el cuello dulcemente – Hoy me encontré con Draco. Tiene una hija muy bonita.

- ¿En serio? No sabía que se había casado... – Comentó.

- No, no se ha casado, sólo estuvo con Pansy… Tú sabes, ella lo quería bastante, de veras lo amaba – Harry soltó una risa.

- Sí, pero él lo que quería era otra cosa que precisamente no era amor.

- Ay Harry… Por cierto, quería decirte algo. ¿A que no adivinas? – Su esposo se quedó pnsativo.

- Ummmmmh, a ver... no sé, ¿Qué? – Dijo mientras la besaba tiernamente. Hermione no pudo responder debido a la reacción que tuvo Harry de empujarla hacia la cama.  Quedaron frente a frente, pero no uno encima del otro. Se quedaron viendo por un buen rato, y luego él comenzó a acariciarle el cabello.

- Vas a ser… vas a ser doble padre – La impresión que se llevó el hombre que estaba a su lado, fue grande.

- ¿Cuándo te enteraste de eso, eh? – Le preguntó curioso.

- Ahhh, pues hace dos días, pero estaba buscando el momento preciso para decírtelo. ¿Y qué opinas?

- Que eres totalmente perfecta.

- No seas bobo Harry – Dijo sonrojándose.

- ¡Pero es verdad! – Se acercó a darle otro beso – es la pura verdad.

- No, no es cierto, no mientas… bueno, no importa, ¿Ayudaste a Alex a hacer la tarea?

- Claro. ¿Qué crees que soy? La hizo toda, así que no puedes quejarte. Cumplí mi palabra.

- Bueno, ahora vas a decirle a mañana que va a tener una hermana.

- ¿Una hermana? ¿Cómo sabes que es una niña? – Hermione le miró cariñosamente.

- Presentimiento de madre. ¿Cuánto quieres apostar? A ver…

- ¡No! Prefiero no apostar nada porque siempre termino perdiendo…

- Ay tontico… Pero así y todo te amo. Ahora vamos a cenar que tengo hambre.

- Ok, pero dame aunque sea un solo besito más – Le suplicó.

- Eso no hace falta que me lo supliques.

Poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta unirse en un beso. Hermione lo rodeó con sus brazos y él la tomó por la cintura. Cada vez que se besaban más apasionadamente, más sonrisas sacaban del asunto. Estaban muertos de amor. Después de todos los obstáculos, todas las tristezas el amor volvió a acabar con todo. 

_"Es la noche más oscura que prepara el amanecer más radiante"._

**_Shrii Aurobindo._**

**F   I   N**

**Notas de la autora:**

Snif, snif, ¡Terminé! MUAJAJAJAJA, creyeron que no podría terminarlo, pero terminé, patético y excesivamente normal, pero está terminado, ya me siento bien conmigo meeesma XDDD. Jeje qué les pareció? A quién se lo pregunto o.Ô????? jejeje, estoy lokas. 

Muxas gachas Karol por tus lindas frases y por haberme ayudado, también a Vane. Aja, aquí tienes Vane radcliffe, mis SÚPER agradecimientos por las PERFECTAS y SÚPER ideas que me das siempre, pa que veas que me recordé.

Que lindas se ven esas palabras, verdad? FIN muajajajaja, no puedo creerlo! Jajajajajaja (Risa compulsiva) Jeje ok, ya me están viendo raro en la casa XD, bueno, ahora me despido, hasta el próximo fic, XDDDD o hasta el prox. Chap d infi, jejejeje.

Reviews!

Lis Jade Black Malfoy Lupin (Y el estreno exclusivo de) Finnigan XDDDDDDD

**J******


End file.
